


Harry Potter and the Hangover

by Razgriz0x



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Humor, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Romance, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razgriz0x/pseuds/Razgriz0x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in Las Vegas with a massive hangover, completely naked... and married? A response to Blood Brandy's Vegas Wedding Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related material. I also do not own any material or characters of DC Comics. This is my only Disclaimer.

**Harry Potter and the Hangover**

By: Razgriz0x

**Prologue**

 

Ok... I know this is going to sound cliché and extremely cheesy, but hangover's suck. They're also one of the few times when, even though I can't remember a single moment after I became Drunk, I can think about and remember my life with almost perfect clarity. So despite the pain of having my brain trying to claw its way out of my skull, I can build up my Occlumency barriers like a master and replay all the memories of my sixteen years of life.

 

My name is Harry James Potter-Black. I'm as I said, sixteen years old... and I'm a wizard. That's right, wand-waving, robe-wearing, potion-making, Broomstick-riding Wizard. Now I'm sure that if you're reading this you at least know a little bit about my life up to this point, so I won't bore you with the details. I will however summarize for those who don't know or have never heard of me. And as I'm rather famous in the magical community of Great Britain, I'm sure you've at least heard of me. Otherwise, why would you be reading this?

 

I was born July 31st, 1980. My Father was James Charlus Potter and my mother was Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans).  
On October 31st, 1981, My parents were killed by Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. When Voldemort attempted to kill me, something happened, I survived an unsurvivable curse and his body was obliterated.  
November 2nd, 1981, I was left on the doorstep of the Dursley's, in the middle of the night.  
My room for the next nine and a half years was the cupboard under the stairs, I cooked, cleaned, painted and did all the minor housework and even some of the major (Changing all the electrical sockets in the house sucks when you're five and don't know to turn the breakers off).

 

July 31st, 1991, I learn I'm a wizard, that my parents were wizards and that I get to go to a boarding school. Oh and I'm rich, Lord of my Ancient and Noble House and Heir Apparent of another.  
September 1st, 1991, I'm off to Hogwarts, I meet Hermione Granger on the train, we immediately hit it off and become friends. Sorted into Ravenclaw with my new friend later that night.  
October 31st, 1991, one Ronald Weasley insults Hermione for attempting to help him with the levitation charm (she was slightly bossy with her tone, but she's definitely gotten a hold on that). I save her from a Troll that wanders into the bathroom we're in, after comforting her all day, by jumping on its back, jamming my wand up its nose and firing off a stinging hex ( a powerful one thanks to my heightened emotions of self-preservation and anger at the redheaded git).  
December 25th, 1991, First Christmas presents ever received, including my father's Invisibility Cloak and a whole new wardrobe courtesy of the Granger's whom allowed me to stay over the holidays.  
End of First Year 1992, Hermione and I save the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrelmort. Stone turns out to be fake, Quirrel dies by disintegration after attempting to choke Hermione and I grab his head to pull him off. Dumbledore dodges all questions about incident and sends me back to the Dursley's for summer, ignoring The Granger's offer to house me for the holidays.

 

Summer 1992, I stay no more than a week at the Dursley's before the Granger's pick me up with Hermione leading the charge. Dobby the House Elf attempts to keep me away from Hogwarts and gets both Hermione and I in trouble for Underage Magic. Dumbledore attempts to convince the Granger's to take me back to the Dursley's. We all go to France, I get to see Hermione in a bikini (her mother too, so I have a very good idea of what she'll look like when she older, Beautiful). Gilderoy Lockhart attempts to use my fame to get on the front page, I kneed him in the balls the moment his arm grabs my shoulders (great picture by the way) Hermione cracks the subtle infatuation charm on Lockhart’s books with my stubbornness pointing out all the overlapping and blatant inconsistencies.

 

September 1st, 1992, the portal to the train gets blocked for some reason, leaving me and Hermione trapped on the mundane side (I hate the word muggle and refuse to use it). Professor Flitwick comes after Mrs. Weasley flooed Dumbledore and informed him that Ronald Weasley took their enchanted car and flew it to Hogwarts, and that we were still there. Ronald Weasley crashes car into Whomping Willow, a new year starts. Meet Nymphadora Tonks (sixth year) when exiting the kitchens for midnight snack.  
October 31st, 1992, Message in blood about the Chamber of Secrets being open and a petrified Mrs. Norris (cat).  
December 25th, 1992, Second Christmas with the Granger's, I kiss Hermione on the cheek under the Mistletoe. Nym and her family join us for Boxing Day and New Year’s.  
May 8th, 1993, Hermione is found petrified. The clue as to what is doing so is in her hand, a Basilisk.  
End of Second Year, I head into the Chamber of Secrets with Nym (she stays under the cloak), meet Tom Marvolo Riddle's sixteen year old self, learn the anagram for his name, defeat the Basilisk (with major help from Fawkes and the sorting hat) with Gryffindor's Sword, poisoned by Basilisk healed by Phoenix Tears (Nym kept Ginny out of harm’s way and distracted Riddle's shade). Freed Dobby from Lucius Malfoy, Hermione unpetrified and kisses me on the lips (chaste and quick).

 

Summer 1993, Sent to Dursley's by Dumbledore again, that lasted for a day. Another trip to France with the Granger's, smaller bikini on both Emma (Mrs. Granger) and Hermione, Nym came with as well (all three look amazing in bikinis). News of Sirius Black's escape, I inform Hermione and Nym that I'm Heir Apparent of House Black, Nym tells about how we're family (third cousins twice removed I think) and Andromeda (Nym's mom) confesses that she never believed that Sirius was guilty and that he's my Godfather. In an attempt to learn more, I write to Amelia Bones requesting the trial transcripts of Sirius Black, which kick starts an investigation as there are no records of his trial let alone his conviction.

 

September 1st, 1993, Dementors invade train, 3 children kissed. Dumbledore attempts to persuade me into dropping Runes and Arithmancy for Divination, fails. Dementors are withdrawn form Hogwarts.  
October 31st, 1993, Sirius Black enters Hogwarts, attempts to get into Gryffindor Tower which debunks theory that he's after me and brings more questions about his innocence.  
November 30th, 1993, Thanks to Marauder's Map, find and hide Sirius Black in Chamber of Secrets. Also find the The Rat (Pettigrew) is in Gryffindor Tower. Convince Sirius not to kill him and enlist the help of Professor Lupin.  
December 25th, 1993, Christmas at the Granger's with Sirius, who has been staying with them (in Grim form mostly) and getting healthier for the last month. Nym and Andromeda embrace their lost cousin in tearful reunion on Boxing Day. I kiss Hermione on the lips under the mistletoe (longer but still chaste) and Nym on the cheek and lips (quick and chaste).  
End of Third Year, Pettigrew captured, tried, sentenced and executed, Sirius found innocent and compensated for wrongful imprisonment. Sirius gains guardianship of me (magical and mundane). Nym Graduates third from top of her class, plans to join Aurors or Curse Breakers of Gringotts.

 

Summer 1994, Sirius takes us all (Granger's, Tonks' and myself) to Black Island in the Caribbean. Skimpier bikinis all around (Hermione is definitely developing and Nym shows off her base form, nice). Sirius acquires tickets to Quidditch World Cup, Nym can't make it as her training at Gringotts starts before and lasts a year. Veela mascots don't seem to affect me or Sirius (much). Death Eaters crash the after party, I meet and save Fleur Delacour from being raped and killed, Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters I stunned are arrested for attempted rape, attempted murder and their past actions are brought to light through Veritaserum. Lucius and twelve other Death Eaters sentenced to Kiss. Narcissa Black nee Malfoy (Aunt Cissy) reunites with her sister and cousin (Andromeda and Sirius). Draco learns the hard way not to be a bigoted asshole. Visions of an old man dyeing and a baby Voldemort appear in my dreams.

 

October 31st, 1994, My name comes out of the Goblet of Fire as the Fourth Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fleur vouches for me that I wouldn't put my name in willingly, all champions demand the tournament be called as a tie, and the Goblet re-lit with only the three champions entering their names. Dumbledore and the others capitulate and again, my name comes out even though I did not enter. Everyone in the Great Hall is witness to my being forced to compete. I ask Hermione to be my Girlfriend, she accepts. Our first real kiss sends off fireworks in my brain, Neither of us notice the Golden Aura that envelops us. November 24th, 1994, First Task of the Tournament, we champions all know its Dragons, I talk to a Dragon (she was actually quite nice, just irritated her clutch was endangered by the journey) and she gives me the golden egg, no real challenge on my part. Got my egg in 2 minutes. Scored only 30 points (the School heads gave me no more than a four). December 25th, 1994, The Yule Ball, Hermione is gorgeous, we dance all night, only stopping a few times to rest and enjoy the garden (Snog City). Hermione encourages me to dance with Fleur who is not happy with her date, I get a long peck on the cheek for brightening her night. Hermione and I explore a more physical relationship (Second base at most, clothes were still on but our hands felt hot flesh). February 24th, 1995, Second Task, I rescue Hermione and Gabrielle Delacour (Fleur's young sister) from the lake with Gillyweed and in under half an hour. Gabi was awake and beginning to drown when I arrived so I couldn't wait for Fleur. Both Hermione and Fleur kiss me hard on the lips in appreciation (again a faint golden aura surrounds Fleur Hermione and me, goes unnoticed). Hermione was put under the lake against her will. June 24th, 1995, Third Task, Voldemort's resurrection, my torture and escape, Professor Moody found to be a polyjuiced Barty Crouch Junior. Minister Fudge refuses to see reason about Voldemort. Dumbledore attempts to convince Sirius that I need to go to the Dursley's for my protection, again fails. End of Fourth Year, all champions remain friends, Fleur kisses both me and Hermione, gives Hermione a book on polyamorous relationships in the magical world.

Summer 1995, At Grimmauld Place for a week, Nym moves in, Kisses and flirts with me and Hermione when she's there. Kisses me hard on the lips with Hermione in the room, Golden Aura encompasses all of us, goes unnoticed again. Off to Black Island with Granger's and Tonks' and Delacour's. Skimpiest bikinis yet (might as well be topless) Hermione asks if I still want her as a girlfriend, or as my only girlfriend. She approaches Nym and Fleur about a Polyamorous relationship, they accept and I now have three incredibly sexy girlfriends. Kissing and much more physical relationship begins, (oral and heavy petting both given and received by all four of us, Hermione, Nym and Fleur explore their bisexual nature). News of the Dursley's deaths by Dementors. Wizengamot attempts to convict me with a kangaroo court on the charge of not being their to prevent the deaths thus I am guilty of killing them, Sirius and Jean-Paul (Fleur's father, Vice-Minister of Magic of France) set them straight. Dumbledore attempts to 'save' me from kangaroo court, big fail. Hermione is made prefect, turns in her badge when she finds out I'm not a prefect. Visions of a hallway appear in my dreams.

 

September 2nd, 1995, Professor Umbridge attempts to bait me into a confrontation by basically calling me a liar in class, fails. Proceeds to not teach a single thing about defense to any class regardless of year.  
October 5th, 1995, Hermione convinces me to start a secret Defense Club, Several people from all houses and years join including Draco Black and Ginny Weasley. Dobby shows Hermione and I the Room of Requirement.  
December 25th, 1995, another wonderful Christmas, this time at Grimmauld place with the Granger's and Tonks'. I receive oral from Hermione and Nym at the same time, as well as give (gotta appreciate how my parseltongue makes them go crazy). Fleur shows up on Boxing day, gives and receives same present as Nym and Hermione. Draco brings his girlfriend (Tracey Davis) to New Year’s Party. Vision of tall, dark-skinned man attacked by snake on New Year’s Day. Kingsley Shacklebolt found dead in Hall of Prophecy, Dumbledore tries to convince Sirius to let Snape teach me Occlumency, Bigger Fail. Sirius begins teaching Nym, Hermione, Fleur and me Occlumency, Snape continues teaching me and Hermione at school.  
Easter 1996, Umbridge is informed of the Defense Association (DA, misinterpreted as Dumbledore's Army), Dumbledore takes blame, entire association save the traitor (Weaslette) serve detention. Ginny attempts to apologize by offering herself as payment, Epic fail, especially after Hermione is done with her.

 

June 1996, After O.W.L.'s, Vision of Sirius tortured by Voldemort. I ask Dobby to find Sirius and make sure he's ok. Dobby returns with a note from Sirius saying he's fine. Next night, Vision of Emma being tortured and raped in the ministry, unable to locate her. Me, Hermione, Draco, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom attempt to get to the ministry and see if Emma is there, caught trying to leave by Umbridge. Show Umbridge to Grawp (Hagrid's Half-Brother) Umbridge dragged off by centaurs after angering them. Luna suggests Thestrals, Hermione and I convince her that Dobby and Winky are the faster method. Rescue/trap at the empty Ministry, breaking the Prophecy, the fight with Bellatrix LeStrange and other Death Eaters. Time stops when Hermione goes down from a silent curse, I kill the caster. Time restarts when Neville says she's alive. I cut a swath through the DE's as Draco and Neville carry Hermione, Luna watches our backs. Trapped in the Veil Room, Sirius, Moony, Nym, Fleur, Aunt Andy and Aunt Cissy show up and fight the DE's. Bellatrix curses Sirius into the veil. I torture Bellatrix, Neville stops me, her sisters detain her. We all slowly head to the Lobby, Voldemort shows up, we duel, I'm holding my own, Dumbledore shows up and takes over the duel in an attempt to once again 'save' me. Dumbledore barely holds up against Voldemort but does manage to drive him off. Voldemort attempts to possess me, is immediately driven out by my love for Hermione Nym and Fleur, I see a flash of violet hair and eyes as my scar splits open and black gunk oozes out. Voldemort escapes with The LeStranges but not before being seen by the Minister and half the ministry, I manage to stay conscious and accompany Hermione to the hospital. Nym and Fleur keep watch as I pass out from exhaustion.

 

Summer 1996, Gringotts owls me about Sirius' Will, I'm emancipated and become Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin. Dumbledore tries to make me go to the Weasley's for protection and reveals the prophecy. I blow up his office and disarm him, keeping his wand. I stay at Grimmauld Place, Dobby and Winky take over Kreacher's duties, Hermione, Nym and Fleur comfort me (non-sexually) Moony shows up with a letter from Sirius after my sixteenth Birthday. Letter convinces me to go on a trip he had planned, at the very least I should live the way he and my parents would want me to and not mope and brood. Moony, Nym, Fleur and Hermione (with her parents’ permission) join me on my trip to Las Vegas, Nevada.

 

And the absolute last thing I remember, was having too many drinks (thanks Moony, way to be the responsible adult) and Hermione telling me that I should talk to the hot purple haired young woman at the bar... And here I am now. Waking up with a killer hangover, in a bed that is not mine (I certainly do not recognize the room, too big and luxurious) naked and with the feeling of nice warm and supple flesh pressed against all sides of my body. Wait, coal black hair and large tits and tight arse against right hip and leg, that's Nym's base form. Wavy brunette, medium tits and cracking arse under my right arm and on my chest, definitely Hermione. Corn yellow Blonde with a body made from sin itself, opposite Nym, that's Fleur. Ok, that's an affirmative on my girlfriends, so who's on my left? Let's see, Purple hair, medium sized perky breasts, tight cute little bubble butt, naked, pale almost grey skin, purple eyes... oh shit, she's awake.

 

"Um... Good Morning?" She kisses me, I'm sure my breath stinks,

"Afternoon Mr. Potter. How is my husband this morning?" Her smile is brilliant and I'm hard as a rock and aching for something I don't remember having, "Oh, I see we didn't wear you out last night after all." An extremely cute giggle escapes her as she slowly caresses my manhood and nibbles at my collar. Suddenly and unfortunately my brain engages as the hangover slowly becomes manageable and latches onto what she said.

"Wha... Husband?!!" I look at her left hand, ring finger. Yup, there's a ring. I look at my own left hand, ring? Check. Hermione? Ring on finger. Nym and Fleur as well? Yup. "Oh shit." Blue screen appears, emergency shutdown. Sweet unconsciousness, prepare for reboot.

 


	2. Experiences

**Harry Potter and the Hangover**  
By: Razgriz0x

**Chapter 1**

'Gods he's hot even when he faints.' my hand still caressing the hot, steel-hard flesh of his cock, the pleasant ache between my legs at the memory of having buried inside me several times over the last couple days and nights. The grin on my face turns naughty at the memories of how it was buried in the other three women that surround him, as well as having their tongues replacing his member inside my core, as well as my own tongue writhing inside each of theirs. 'Again... sooooooo HOT!'

Seeing our new husband unable to process such important information after finally waking up sober (no doubt with a massive hangover, my own head is throbbing slightly) from a five day drinking, gambling and sex binge, I can't help but smile, close my eyes and bask in his warmth. I close my eyes and decide to relive how I'd arrived at this point in my life. Within seconds, I'm in Nevermore, and it has changed. It's... brighter, huh. And where are my emotions?

"We're with you silly goose!" Pink steps out of my body, OK whoa, time out.

"You're where?! No no no, you know how this works, you can't be with me in the real world, if you are-"

"Then you're powers go haywire and it only invites Trigon's corruption to further spread, thus hastening his using your body as a portal to Earth." Now Yellow steps out of me and continues my train of thought.

"Exactly. And if you all don't get back in my mindscape right now I'll-"

"You'll what?" Red just stepped out, as do the rest but Red is speaking. "You'll do nothing, Rachel. And besides, haven't you noticed yet? We're no longer under our father's influence. Rage I may be, but look at my eyes." And I did... they were, purple. And there were only two, not the four glowing red demonic eyes of my father's influence, she's... tamed? "Heh heh heh, I wouldn't say tamed, but I now have purpose other than unbridled rage. No, I'm not tamed. He has focused me."

The pronoun game? Really? "So because of Harry, we can be our self? No more locking you all away?"

Green puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me a huge grin, "Exactomundo. Now, who wants to watch home movies?!"

All of my emotions immediately head to the couch, popcorn appears from nowhere, and the light dims... somehow. A huge white screen appears and start showing a commercial for a few places I wanted to go when we all woke up later. I decide to go with it, home movies can be fun, and I did come here to contemplate how I came to be here, married at fifteen and not afraid of losing my emotions. Oh, It's starting.

**October 31st, 1994**

My fourteenth birthday was mundane and boring. In other words, almost perfect. I say almost because Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg attempted to throw me a surprise party. of course my melancholy attitude and monotone voicing of thanks and appreciation at the thought was taken as disappointment. It seems only robin understands me sometimes. I did enjoy the pizza, presents and the company was nice.

Beast Boy hit on me, that I did not appreciate. One, he lives up to his name, boy. Thus, immature, inconsiderate, unhygienic and annoying. Cyborg at least made me something useful. An audio canceller will be perfect for uninterrupted meditation. Kori is a great friend, for an alien. Her gift, therefore is like her, simple... Make up. I don't mind having girl talk with her, but she's literally my exact opposite. Where I have to control and suppress my emotions to use my powers effectively, she must simply embrace and unleash hers. I'm a little jealous.

Robin's gift however, leaves me confused and extremely grateful. It's a few books. I'm kind of a bibliophile. But I'm confused as to how he obtained them. The first is Magicks Moste Mindful, no author. Apparently it's about ways to protect one’s mind from attacks and how to enter and/or attack another’s mind. Next was Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, again no author but it seemed to give a history of the magical world... well, the hidden magical society in Europe, for the last century. What kind of a name is Dumbledore? And if he's dead, then why can't they print his name? And how the hell could a toddler kill anyone? (besides shitting in a diaper and throwing said diaper in their mouth) Silly superstitious idiotic wand-wavers.

The last book really peaked my interest, and again confusion at how Robin managed to get ahold on it. Once more, no author and the book was old, really old. Serious Soulful Sorcery, a tome bound in what seemed to be skin... scales actually. Dragonskin? I devoured the book and was both disgusted and hopeful. Rituals for the most disgusting dark magic possible... as well as its counter. I'd heard of soul containers before, on Azarath. Hell, I am one... partially, and a living one at that. It seems I may have found a way to get rid of my father's influence, but the ritual was.... highly embarrassing. Giving my virginity in and a lifetime of complete devotion in exchange for ridding me of my demonic side. I would literally have to give all of myself... _all_ of myself, orally, vaginally... anally.

I wore a huge blush as I continued to read about the ritual, only to get a flash of dark messy hair and Green eyes and a lightning bolt scar as well as a flash of wavy, almost bushy, brunette and chocolate brown eyes.. Yes, Green is capitalized. I blush more, close the book and go to bed. My dreams are filled by those eyes, they fill me with emotion and I feel... safe.

**February 24th, 1995**

Valentine's this year sucked. Garfield is really getting on my last nerves. It'd been almost two weeks since we went on a date. It was disastrous. He'd been asking non-stop since New Year's, and I'd finally capitulated, at least this way, he'd shut up. We went to the arcade, it sucked. So did the veggie pizza place (it was burnt) and then he tried to kiss me. I kicked him in the balls. And apparently that wasn’t enough to inform him that I don't like him that way.

So here I am, meditating in my room, it's dark, quiet, a little sandalwood incense burning... ahhhhh, relaxing. I chant my mantra over and over, and slowly fall away. Wait, I've never felt that before, what is this tendril of thought? I slowly reach out to the foreign entity in my mind, it radiates a soft warmth, benevolence and... concern? As I grasp it gently in my hand, I'm transported underwater.

It's fucking freezing? Wait, is that a ghost? Of a schoolgirl? Did she drown in the lake? What is she pointing at? Why are my hands webbed? I can breathe underwater? Am I a merperson? Who are the girls and are they dead? Wait, the cute young blonde is awake... and drowning. Free her, use wand to create a bubble of air around her head... wait, WAND? Blonde secures herself on my... our back. I just realized this body is not mine... and its Male. He must be older, because he is big down there. Now he's cutting the Brunette free, she looks familiar. Heading to the surface, brunette wakes as soon as we break the surface of the lake. There's a castle in the background, and a crowd of people in robes on the shore. Was this a show of some kind?

Oh, looks like the older sister of the Blonde is coming over, gods she's gorgeous. Whoa, kissing... it's nice. The brunette kisses me... us too. Again, nice. Something about points... was this a competition? Vision tunnels, I awake abruptly, Robin is shaking me. I'm lying on the floor. "Raven, are you ok?"

"What... How long have I been out?'

"About fifteen minutes. The computer sent out an alert when your vitals suddenly dropped. You weren't asleep, Raven. You were in a coma."

"Sorry for worrying you."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Maybe later, I still need to process what I saw. I'm okay, really. I actually feel extremely well rested."

Robin simply nodded and left my room. I sat on my bed and contemplated what I had... experienced. I not only saw through someone’s eyes, I felt, tasted, heard and even smelled what they had experienced. It was so real. But was it the past, present or future? And why was I a guy? I blushed as I recalled his reaction to the brunette and older blonde kissing him. I thought it was big in the freezing cold lake and it only got bigger once on land and the kisses started. My blush intensified.

Shaking my head, I stand and move to my small library, reading ought to take my mind off of... the experience. Hmm, Bonds and How They're Formed that might help me break this down.

**June 24th, 1995**

I wake up, I'm in pain. The experience happened again. I know who I am, or at least who I'm experiencing. Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived. The boy with a huge cock. NO... bad brain, focus. The other Titans are here, focus now, perv later.

"Friend Raven, are you feeling alright? You had us most fearful when you began to scream and we could not awaken you. Were you having a terror of the Night?"

"You're vitals were all over the place Raven. All my scans showed your body sustained no physical damage, save maybe screaming your vocal chords raw, but your brain activity was another matter." Cyborg pulled an encephalograph off the printer and showed it to me, the needles were all over the page. "It's as if every single nerve-ending in your body simultaneously sent a message of extreme pain over and over again. This happened several times, and you screamed each time."

"Did I hurt anyone?" I was genuinely afraid that my powers had lashed out during my experience. "Did I say anything coherent?"

"Uh, yeah... Who's Harry?" I looked at Garfield, he seemed bummed about something, oh gods, he still likes me and here I was screaming another guy’s name in my sleep.

"You were also in coma the whole time too. This is the second mini-coma in six months Raven. I think you need to tell us what's going on." Robin's arms were crossed, but his voice was concerned, if stern. I took a deep breath and then looked at them all before answering.

"I've been having... experiences. Not visions, not dreams or nightmares. Experiences. The first was in February. I found a foreign magic in my mindscape. It felt warm, concerned and benevolent. I checked it out and had my first experience as Harry. He saved two girls from a lake." I left out the pervy details, but gave them a basic overview of the experience.

"And this time? What happened to Harry?" Robin was always quick to understand the mystic arts, even if he could never utilize them.

"This time it was a hedge maze. Creatures were placed in it as obstacles. A Sphinx, a real living sphinx asked him a riddle. If he got it wrong, she would kill him, if he didn't answer he would have to find another path and if he got the answer he would pass unharmed."

"Ooh Ooh, what was the riddle? I would like to try my luck at the answering of the riddle!" Starfire sure knows how to brighten my mood, I was distracted from the pain I'd felt earlier... she's a good friend.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard,

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

_-Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_

They all thought over the riddle. I saw Robin get it almost as soon as the riddle was finished, Cyborg not long after him. Garfield and Kori took the longest. Beast Boy surprised me by winking then morphing into the answer, which eventually Kori figured was the answer as she blurted it out a few moments later.

"OH! Spider!!" I gave her a small smile. "So what happened next?"

I told them of the cup being a portkey, explaining what a portkey was, then about resurrection of Voldemort (finally the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, stupid wizards), and finally the torture and escape of Harry. When I told them of the Cruciatus Curse, Starfire looked sick, Robin was furious, Beast Boy looked guilty for some reason, and Cyborg was thoughtful.

"Rae, you said you actually feel everything this Harry guy does right? Well that would explain your brain activity. But how did this not translate to your body physically?" I saw where he was going with that line of thinking.

"I can only come up with one answer, Magic. It's not just a power that some humans, and other species, have inside them. Magic is, at least, sentient. At most, it’s an omnipotent sapience that flirts with the laws of deity non-inference." Cyborg nodded as he contemplated my answer. No one had ever really broken down what Magic really is, but I stand by my own definition. Soon I was left to rest and recover. I cried for Harry, I cried for his life, I felt guilty that the only reason he wanted to escape and live was for the brunette in his mind...his Hermione. I was floored at the thought that I wanted to be the girl on his mind... am I falling in love with a boy I've never met?

**July 31st, 1995**

Oh... My... God. That was the most erotic experience I've ever had... gods He is Huge! Oh shit... now I have to change my sheets. This is my fourth experience with Harry. The Third was short and sweet when Nym kissed him (I swear I felt her bust increase in size and her tongue grew longer. Now I know why. Harry Potter you are either the biggest pervert of all time or you are just one lucky bastard.

I'm almost fifteen and I've explored masturbation. But now I've experienced an orgasm given by another girl... three in fact. Hermione, Nym and Fleur gave Harry an erotic birthday present, only to receive what they had given as well. I've entertained thoughts of sex with other girls, I'm still trying to figure out my sexuality. I'm leaning heavily into Bisexual... with Harry being the only man I'll let touch me. God, I could taste them... Fleur was by far the yummiest. She tasted of Milk and honey (literally). Nym, somehow (and I put this on her being a Metamorphmagus) tasted of strawberry ice cream. Hermione however, tasted how I'm sure I'd taste. Heady, musky and slightly bitter. Like decaf coffee... black and strong.

I'm Sure of it now. If I can, I will meet Harry Potter face to face and If I can't be one of his girls, I'll at least try to be his friend. Oh goddammit. My fingers are deep inside me and now I need to orgasm... Fuck it. It's Sunday... nothing happens on Sunday morning. just lay back and finger fuck my tight pink pussy until I erupt in pleasure... god I wish Harry was doing that trick with his tongue... oh yeah that's getting me hornier... three fingers deep... pumping harder... faster... nearly there...

"Titans report to the Ready Room! Mad Mod is terrorizing Jump City!"

"FUCK!!!!!!"

...

I think I let my rage out on Mad Mod, I sort of blacked out... My friends are looking at me... at least I'm not naked. Still horny, but not naked. Mad Mod is... kind of broken... in several places. Deep breath. Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Time to go scratch an itch.

**June 1996**

I've never thought it could get worse. I couldn't stop crying. Harry was in such pain. He'd just lost his Godfather. He almost lost Hermione. Then that Riddle asshole tried to possess him. I think my rage helped kick him out of Harry's head... in more ways than one. It seems that a piece of Voldemort's soul was in Harry's head, my rage and his love expelled it from him. I cheered when Harry went off on Dumbledore. Another damned prophecy. Does he ever catch a break?

I'm a mess and I need some time to myself. Robin understands and approves my leave from the Titans. I need a research sabbatical. I know that I've developed a deep bond of some sort with Harry Potter, even though I've yet to meet him. I'm off to Azarath for a while... their library should help... maybe mother will have some advice. I want to go to him... I need to go to him. I just know he needs me just as much as I need him. Will he accept me though? Will he love me as he does the others? Can I let myself feel for him? Must research this... or I'll go crazy. Stupid Trigon... stupid Prophecy. Oh shit... I'm in love with Harry Potter.

**August 1996**

Las Vegas is nice. I'm alone and blowing off some steam. I needed this... don't know why I was drawn to Las Vegas. I think He's here.. but why would Harry be here? Thank the gods for fake ID's and my adult looks... I'm only fifteen but the alcohol slowly burns away my inhibitions. Why did I choose this bar?

"Hello miss. Can I buy you a drink?" I turn at his voice... I know that voice so well. My violet eyes meet his beautiful emerald Green eyes. I nod slightly... I'm lost in his eyes. He invites me to his table... the girls are there with him. Gods they're beautiful. More alcohol.

Gambling, sight-seeing, romantic dinners, more gambling and he's drunk the whole time... I'm not too far behind and neither are the girls. Hermione is drinking the least, but seems to be very affected by it none the less. Fleur doesn't even look tipsy, buzzed but still knock out gorgeous and she seems the most even headed. Nym is pounded them back like a pro and Harry is trying to match her drink for drink. More Gambling, gods he's winning every time... talk about lucky.

Several casinos later, we're watching him play at the owners game... and he's still winning. Harry's up Millions, gaining ownership of a few casinos... more alcohol. How many days has it been? Oh, we've been comp'd a penthouse. I meet Moony, he's nice for a werewolf. Elvis shows up, I sign my name with a quill, it uses my blood... huh? That's neat. We all sign a contract. The ritual pops into my head... I run it by Hermione... she approves and mentions it to Fleur and Nym. They all agree, Harry seems so happy and that makes me happy.

Harry's kissing me... he's touching me. His fingers feel like fire, ice and lightning all at once. We're all naked, gods they're beautiful... Harry is huge... my mouth barely fits around his cock. It's so hard and throbbing... Nym's tongue is deep in my pussy... it's so damn long... oh right... Metamorph. Fleur's body is sin incarnate... my tongue is in her and hers in me... Harry's taking Hermione's virginity... it’s so fucking hot to watch. Nym rides him next, in base form... so hot. Harry's cum tastes so good coming from Hermione's slit... Harry's so deep in Fleur's virgin pussy... Wow, I'd only read a little about Veela stamina... but Harry's putting her through her paces.

Oh gods... it's my turn... I give myself unto him. His eyes convey such love and devotion for me... I lose myself as I orgasm around his long fat cock. I don't think I stopped cumming even after he filled my womb with his boiling hot seed. Oh god... Nym, I want his cum to stay in my womb... but your tongue feels so good, and Fleur's cunt tastes divine when filled with Harry's seed. Oh yes, Harry's in Mione's ass now... wow, she's a screamer... and a gusher it seems... I can't wait.

Nym's got such a dirty mouth, she's telling him to plow her ass as hard as he can... she not morphed to accommodate him either... she wants to feel it... I think Mione's passed out... she twitches as I sensually rim her cum filled ass. Fleur looks natural as her ass gets rammed. Nym's dirty mouth is now occupied with preparing my virgin rosebud... love that metamorph's tongue.

My turn again, He lays me down loving on my side and spoons up behind me... I look him in the eyes as his cock stretches my ass open... oh gods he's splitting me in half. So much love in his eyes, "I love you Mrs. Rachel Potter" and he kisses me... sweet, passionate, loving. I'm his... forever and beyond I belong to Harry Potter and my sisters. No other man shall ever touch us... Only Harry... Our husband. Sweet white hot seed fills my bowels... I'm complete. He's finally spent. We all cuddle and kiss... a perfect wedding night.

...

I wake as Harry adjusts in the mid-afternoon. I feel him tense, as if he's taking stock of his situation. He groans in pain, looks like he's finally sober... must be a killer hangover. I slowly open my eyes and see him checking my body out... as if trying to puzzle out who I am and what I'm doing here. It hurts a little that he doesn't remember.

"Um... Good Morning?" He says after noticing I'm awake. I kiss him, not giving him time to get away. I finally have my man, I'm not letting him go. He has morning breath... but I expected that and I don't care. I decide to be a little playful.

"Afternoon Mr. Potter. How is my husband this morning?" I flash him a brilliant smile and see his nine inch cock is at full attention. I grasp it in my hand, "Oh, I see we didn't wear you out last night after all." I giggle (wait giggle) as I nibble his collarbone and slowly pump his hard rod. Then the cutest thing happens... damn noble prat that he is.

"Wha... Husband?" He looks at my ring... which is gorgeous by the way... then his ring... then other girls' rings... "Oh Shit." I can almost see the blue screen of death pass behind his eyes as he passes out.

'Aw, he's so cute!!' I slowly continue caressing his cock, close my eyes, cuddle into him and...

...

The movie stops. Purple speaks up, "So as you can see, the ritual was a success. You don't have to suppress us anymore. Thanks to Harry the Hunk."

Gray decides to add her advice... albeit timidly, "Probably still a good idea to keep a tight control on us. That Occlumency from the Mind Magic book may help." Yellow nods in agreement.

"As long as I get to help whoop the ass of snake-face and the old bearded goat, and get as much lovin from Harry as possible, I'll keep myself in check." Red actually blushed at her own statement... was she a submissive under all that anger? Hell even Orange seemed eager when it came to Harry.

"So... maybe we should... merge? Become one once more?" I wasn't sure if this was a good idea... but I trusted myself... selves... self. But more importantly, I knew that I could do this... anything really. Because I now had Harry.

I was soon surrounded by my emotions... their eyes were closed, arms stretched out toward me... I reached out them. A whirlwind of color and emotion ensued... all of it controlled and encouraged by a solid storm of love and devotion I felt coming from Harry... and the girls. A mind linked bond... it was beautiful, powerful... a little scary and perfect.

So there I stood in my mindscape. No longer was it dark... or as dark as it was. Flowers and trees flourished in the brighter landscape. The lonely floating isles of rock began to form into one, the sky became a more golden twilight hue instead of the lonely and angry red. I felt... peace. No longer garbed in my trademark royal purple cloak... it was now white... my hair was longer... and I felt at peace. "I'm Mrs. Rachel 'Raven' Potter nee Roth. My husband is Harry James Potter-Black. I have three sister-wives. I'm in love... I'm at peace... all is right with the world..."

'Beast-boy better not fuck this up somehow.'

 


	3. Meanwhile...

**Harry Potter and the Hangover**  
By: Razgriz0x

**Chapter 2**

Far away from our newlyweds, across the Atlantic Ocean, on the Island of Great Britain, an old man was pacing in his office. In a corner of his office, a majestic red and gold phoenix sat upon its perch watching the long-bearded wizard pace frantically around. As the wizard mumbled to himself, being as he was in deep thought and thoroughly distracted by the situation that had developed, he did not see the reaction of the phoenix as it caught a few snippets of information from his low mutterings.

"It's for the Greater Good... must bring him back under control... away from Granger... he must die by Voldemort's hand... turning to the dark... potions may be necessary... Obliviation?... Molly will not be happy... I wonder how Remus is... must find Harry."

Fawkes sadly shook his head as the wizard became more and more frustrated with Harry Potter, the boy-who-vanished. Deciding then and there (especially after the potions and obliviate comment) that his wizard companion had lost his way, Fawkes spread his wings and flamed away from his former friend. So deep in thought was the old wizard, that he did not notice the disappearance of Fawkes till weeks later.

Now most people would think that Fawkes was Dumbledore's familiar or bonded to him in some way. This of course was not the case, for Fawkes had yet to bond with his true master and was awaiting the opportune moment to do as such. With the way Dumbledore was rambling, Fawkes felt the opportune moment had arrived and thus left Dumbledore to his growing senility and obsessions.

(Back to Dumbledore for now though)

'How? How is it I cannot find this boy?' Dumbledore contemplated just how this situation had presented itself and grown worse as he could do nothing to stop it despite his best efforts. 'I understand that Harry would need time to grieve the loss of Sirius... but I never thought he would outright disappear.'

When Dumbledore had attempted to offer shelter to Harry (for his protection of course) at the Weasley's, away from Grimmauld Place which would no doubt only heighten his grief with unending memories of Sirius, Harry had point blank refused... and then he had vanished. His tracking charms on Harry and certain items in his possession would only be useful in England. Which meant that Harry was no longer in Britain.

'But where would he go? The Grangers are gone as well... he might be with them. But the Order reports that they are in France with the Delacour’s, without Harry or their daughter. Hmm... Young Fleur Delacour is not with her parents.... likely celebrating her recent promotion to Curse Breaker... Bill seems infatuated with her...' he shook his head in an attempt to refocus his thoughts.

'Harry is no longer in Britain, nor is he with Granger's parents in France. Miss Granger is also gone... maybe they are together? But where? Didn't Sirius have a cousin around their age? Ah yes, Miss Tonks. Nymphadora also apprenticed at Gringotts... I must try and recruit her to the Order. And see if she or her family know anything of Harry.' Dumbledore smiled, quite pleased that he had thought of another possible lead to finding Harry Potter.

He immediately went to the fireplace and flooed Ted Tonks' office, "Theodore, how are you this fine day?"

Ted Tonks looked over at Dumbledore's floating head and internally groaned, "I'm doing fine Albus. Is there something I can help you with today?"

"As a matter of fact there just might. May I come through?" Dumbledore adopted his best grandfatherly face and prepared for the obviously coming reply to the affirmative.

"I'm afraid that I am quite busy at the moment Albus, perhaps another-"

"Nonsense. I will only take a few minutes of your time."

"Can it not wait?"

"I'm afraid that it cannot. You may have the information that I need to find Harry Potter. So if I can just-"

"Albus, I don't know where Mr. Potter is at this moment. As far as I know, he's grieving the death of Sirius. Andy and Dora are still grieving as well. I think it best if you just leave him be for now Albus. He's a capable young man." Ted had immediately caught on to what the old man's game was, but he wasn't going to play by Dumbledore's rules. "Now, I'm extremely busy Albus. Have a nice day."

Dumbledore stood, flabbergasted that someone had not shown him the reverence he had fought so hard to obtain. He sat behind his desk, popped a lemon drop and began to think once more on how to find Harry Potter.

Not long after his floo call, his pet Dea- Potions Master entered his office with his now weekly potion to stave off that fiendish withering curse. "Have you come up with any ideas on how to locate the Potter brat or his mud- muggleborn girlfriend, Headmaster?"

"I'm afraid I may have exhausted all possible leads on finding the current location of Harry and Miss Granger at this time Severus. However, I'm positive that an outcome may yet present itself in the near future so that we may once more bring Harry back under our influence." Dumbledore slowly drank the bitter golden brown potion that was keeping him alive.

"Are you certain that it such a good idea to lay all our hopes of defeating the Dark Lord for good this time at the feet of that boy? He's as arrogant as his father, and while he may have his mother's talent in all his classes," Snape growled that admittance, albeit begrudgingly, "he is still only a boy. It is a fool's errand to believe he could possibly best Him."

"Whether Harry defeats the Dark Lord or not is irrelevant. Harry must fulfill his Destiny and face Voldemort in combat." 'And he must die by Tom's hand alone or the world will have an immortal Dark Lord.'

Snape simply sneered and left... only for his face to fall into one of concern as to why Dumbledore was so adamant about Harry facing Voldemort. For Snape was genuinely concerned about Potter, seeing as the boy had decided to embrace more of his mother's personality. Snape's overall vitriol towards students remained to this day, an accomplishment worthy of Slytherin house. However, in Potter's presence, it was dulled and tame. Oh he still picked on the boy, hovering over his potions in an attempt to frighten the boy into making a mistake, but he also helped the young man understand his place in the wizarding world as well as telling him stories about his mother... and father at times.

Yes, when it came to Harry Potter, Snape had dropped his long held grudge of James and decided that he would help the boy, just as he vowed all those years ago. In fact, all of Harry's detentions with Snape were actually extra potions lessons as well as pureblood family politics. That the boy brought Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood along for the ride had shown Snape that he was wise beyond his years. Three of the top students at Hogwarts as his friends, each with their own unique take on learning and practice had helped not only Harry and his friends keep their grades high, but had helped Snape learn how to be an actual teacher... at least to them.

He had even come to even terms with Black, before his death, and had helped his favorite students build upon their Occlumency. Snape couldn't help but smirk at the prank... for a prank it was... on Dumbledore when Black outright refused to have 'Snivellous' teach his godson Occlumency and then approve Snape to do so behind the old goat's back. Brilliant Black. 'That reminds me... I'd better contact Lupin, see how they're doing in Vegas... I wonder what Potter did out there.' Snape actually stopped walking as he contemplated what he'd seen last night while at Malfoy Manor, and shivered 'Whatever you did Potter, you've scared the Dark Lord but good.'

**Riddle Manor**

Bellatrix LeStrange was scared. Yes. That's right. Scared. She'd watched her Lord writhe in fear and agony at whatever attack he'd suffered last night. She was scared that she'd been unable to do anything to help her Lord. She was scared at whether Potter could do the same to her. The Dark Lord was supposed to be immortal, invincible and perfect. Yet, she could recall with perfect clarity (a moment of sanity perhaps) her Lord and Master begging for forgiveness... literally begging as he writhed on the ground and screamed for Potter to make _Her_ stop. Who was ' _Her_ '? Why could Potter control _Her_? How did _She_ attack the Dark Lord?

All these questions and more screamed in her mind as she slowly (again in a moment of sanity) took stock of her whereabouts and all that she'd done in service of her Lord. Perhaps it was time to show what a daughter of House Black was truly capable of achieving. So even as the her smile seemed maniacal, Bellatrix kept her moment of sanity going as she went to see her sisters and relay what had happened the night before. 'I think it's time for Potter to know exactly how powerful he truly is... and I really should apologize for knocking Sirius into the veil... I miss him.' And so Bellatrix left the Manor and apparated away, leaving her Dark Lord unconscious and alone.

**Tonks Residence**

Andromeda Tonks was just sitting down for a nice cup of tea when the wards alerted her to the apparition of someone into her property. She stood, puzzled at the lack of the notice from the intent ward, and slowly made her way to the front door. As she reached the door, a subtle knock sounds and Andromeda freezes in place. She knew that knock, she'd come up with it as a child and only two others knew of that secret knock. And since she had just returned from spending a day with one of them, it could only mean that the third was at her door. Andromeda drew her wand and slid to the side of the door, waiting for the inevitable forced entry.

...

It never came.

...Knock, knock, knock-knock-knock... knock-knock...

...

"Please Andy, I swear I only wish to talk"... "I promise that I'm not here to harm anyone... I _need_ to speak to you. Please Andy."

Andy waited, her eyes began to mist as she listened to her sister plead with her for an audience.

"I'm sorry about what I did Andy. I've been a right horrible hag."... "I only meant to stun Siri, not push him through the veil."... "Please Andy. I need my sister. I need help."

Andy whipped the door open, wand at the ready to blast her demented sister, only to stop short at the sight before her. Bellatrix was on her knees, hands held out in front of her, cradling her wand, head bowed. Bellatrix was in a position of submission before her sister, something that went against everything Andy knew of her sister's personality. After staring for a moment, Andy took the proffered wand, "Enter LeStrange. But do so with the knowledge that should you prove false, you will be dealt with immediately."

Bellatrix nodded, stood and entered the modest home of her sister. She was led to a small sitting room, her sister offered her a comfortable chair next to the fire, and waited for the eventual upbraiding she knew she deserved. Andy heated up the cooled tea and poured a cup for Bellatrix, who sipped at it patiently.

"As much as I've missed you over the years, as much as I've wished for you to have turned away from the dark path you followed, and as much as I want to hold you in my arms again... the only reason I've not killed you outright or alerted the authorities is because you are family. Now speak your mind, I'll listen... but my patience is not very long today."

Bellatrix took another sip of her tea and then began her tale of the previous night.

"I'm scared Andy. Last night, I became truly afraid for my life. It feels as if I've awoken from the most lucid dream... nightmare. For the first time in my life, I regret... I regret my actions. All that I’ve done in service of the Dark Lord was made clear to me last night. How this occurred is beyond my comprehension, but I truly believe that something that had been holding power over me, broke."

Bellatrix turned her once bright violet eyes to see her sister's grey eyes boring into her.

"I meant what I said about Sirius, I only meant to stun him... I miss him Andy. It hurts. I miss you and Cissy too. I want my life back. The life I was denied by our dearly departed Aunt. I wasn't imperiused... but something held sway over my life and its gone now. I'm in control again and I'm scared."

Andy was silent as she watched her sister. She was supposed to be deranged, unbalanced and completely devoted to Voldemort. But Andy saw none of the woman who committed such unspeakable atrocities, she instead saw her sister as she once knew her; scared, helpless and asking for her sister's help. "And how did this come about... Bella?"

Hope sparked in her eyes as Bellatrix breathed in relief at the opportunity to explain herself.

"Last night, the Dark Lord was pontificating about his greatness and how even though we were exposed to public knowledge, He would still triumph over Potter, Dumbledore and the magical world. He suddenly stopped his monologueing and ordered everyone out of the room, his eyes were wide and he was shaking. We were about to leave when he let loose a powerful scream of agony and fell to the floor clutching his head in his hands. He was literally writhing on the floor in pain. Many fled in fear of the Dark Lord in pain, most who remained fled once he started shouting Potter's name... Rudolphus attempt to help the Dark Lord and was killed when He began firing curses randomly about the room."

Andy listened in rapt attention.

"I hid, I wanted to see what happened. I wanted to know why and how Potter was attacking Him and whether or not Potter could turn the attack onto myself. But the Dark Lord just kept writhing in pain, his wand thrown to the side, I think he killed his snake familiar as well. Then, as the pain seemed to lessen and fade, it renewed itself. This time it was stronger and he began to beg _Her_ to stop. He begged and pleaded and prostrated himself on the ground, all the while screaming for Potter to make _Her_ stop whatever _She_ was doing to him."

Andy's eyes were bulging from her head and her mouth was hanging wide.

"It seemed to lessen once more, then renewed for a third and final time and continued until He passed out. His final words were pleading Potter to 'keep those four demonic eyes away from seeing him'. I've never been so scared Andy. I came straight here once I regained control of myself. I was petrified with fear that Potter's assault would spread to the Dark Lord's followers. Please Andy... help me. I want no part of His agenda anymore. He kills just as many purebloods as he does muggles and muggleborn."

Andy's eyebrows shot into her hair once more at that comment. Not that she didn't know about the number of pureblood family wiped out by the hand or order of Voldemort, but the fact that Bella had called them muggles and muggleborn instead of filth and mudbloods.

"What would you have me do Bella? You are still wanted by the ministry, Your arm still bears that mark and how do I know that you will remain lucid?"

Bella slowly reached into her bodice and produced a small vial. "I will swallow this, but only if you give me your oath that you will investigate this. I believe that my lucidity is tied to Rudolphus' death. Please, entreat Lord Black, check my marriage contract. Check me for potions, anything that can explain this... I'll face justice for my actions in life, but please Andy... just please see if you can find anything that could have held sway over me all these years. Should you find nothing, you need only hand me over to the Ministry... but if you find evidence of even the smallest thing..." Bella let the words hang in the air. Andy nodded after a long while, gave oath and Bella slumped in relief. "Well Andy.. bottoms up."

Andy watched as her sister collapsed in her chair soon after swallowing the potion. Andy was convinced beyond a doubt that her sister was onto something big, the willingness to drink Draught of Living Death in order to prove her intentions were genuine as proof of that. Bella's life was now very much in Andy's hands.

She sighed as the responsibility weighed down on her, 'I need to contact Harry. He deserves to know about this development.' A ghost of a smile spread across her face, 'I wonder how he and the girls are doing... and what did he do to Voldemort?'

With that, Andromeda stood and levitated her sister to the guest room, placing her daughter's invisibility cloak over her so as not to alarm her husband. He would need to be told the situation first before she revealed her sleeping sister to him. Cissy would want to know as well. 'Damn it Bella. You always were a right pain in the ass.'

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Dull green eyes snapped open to take in their surroundings. A presence to his left (laying atop him actually) had his senses on high alert. As the dark room slowly came into focus, so too did the rest of his senses. He could hear the breathe of the person beside him, female if the supple, soft and large protrusions pressed against him were real. Add in the smell of himself intermixed with her scent, 'definitely female if she smells this good... and the smell of sex... aw shit. Padfoot, this is your fault.'

The woman beside him shifted as she began to wake. He looked at her thinking that he'd have to start apologizing for ruining her night, 'If not her future...'. He saw long raven black hair, smooth creamy pale skin and sky blue eyes... 'Shit, she's awake... say something... dammit who is she?' "Um... Good Morning?"

She looked confused for a moment, then smiled at him. After leaning in for a quick peck on the cheek she made her way out of bed, "I believe it's afternoon actually." She stood and began moving around the room... naked... looking for her clothes. As she was bent over, proudly displaying her bare ass to him, she looked back over her shoulder. "Are you planning to stay in bed all day or are we going to go find your nephew and his girlfriends?"

Remus blinked as he blushed furiously. This woman didn't seem to care about her modesty, at least around the bedroom. He was still staring at her positively perfect posterior and busty bountiful bosoms before his brain re-engaged. "Find Harry? Is he missing? How did I lose him... I can't remember much of last night... and I most unfortunately can't for the life of me remember your name Miss..."

She had slid on a silk French-cut black thong and was holding her bra as she turned once more to look at him... a small pout of her lips and disappointment in her eyes. "You really don't remember anything? Even after the wonderful night we had? I'm hurt Remus... truly hurt."

Desperate to not be a complete asshole, Remus quickly searched the room for any clue as to who she was... his eyes spotting a top hat and a female cut tux coat with tails. "I want to say... Zatanna?"

Her eyes brightened as she flashed him a brilliant smile, "Aww, you do remember me. I must have made a good impression." Her shirt was in her hands now as she continued to dress. He decided to join her, sliding gingerly out of bed and sliding on his boxers. "Well I do remember a few things... drinking, which obviously caused this... letting Harry and the girls have a drink... seeing you perform... You're a stage magician?... then Elvis... Wait, Elvis... did we?" His eyes snapped to hers as he almost fell while putting on his pants.

She giggled darkly as she cast a sultry gaze at him, "Would it be so bad if we married? Is my Big Bad Wolf afraid of commitment? Don't you want me Remus?"

Remus backpedalled quickly, "No no... I would quite thoroughly enjoy being married to a beauty such as yourself... but there are things you should know about me and my life... I'm dangerous... my life is dangerous... we would never work... wait... Big bad wolf... what have I told you about me? Are we married?"

Zatanna burst into laughter as she finished dressing, sans her coat and hat. "I'm sorry Remus, I couldn't resist. No... we aren't married. We just had really, _really_ great sex last night. You've told me about you being a werewolf and a wizard... and I know you and Harry were really drunk the past couple of days. I myself am not a simple stage magician. I have my own brand of magic... but it's limited in its use unlike your wizard magic." To demonstrate she focused herself and cast a few minor cantrips.

"Fles Etativel. Sniatruc Nepo." She then fold her legs as she floated in mid-air and the curtains were drawn back of their own accord allowing the afternoon sun to stream into the room. "See, I'm not just a pretty illusionist."

Remus stared in awe at the woman in front of him. Dumbfounded and impressed, he was making a great impression of a fish out of water. Soon a smile spread over his features and a little relief at the revelation of not being married. "Well Miss Zatanna, I do hope that I performed admirably last night. I'm sad to say that that particular memory may be lost to me for good."

Zatanna smiled brightly before she released her magic and stood once more. "How unfortunate... maybe we should recreate the evening as much as possible. It might jog your memory?" The coy smile and innocent body language was enough to make him stumble and blush once more, eliciting another giggle from the magician.

"I believe you mentioned my nephew, Harry?"

"Ah, yes... It seems in his, and your, inebriated state, he has switched hotels and left the information with us after he and the four girls left the wedding chapel."

"FOUR GIRLS?! WEDDING CHAPEL?! HARRY GOT MARRIED???!"

"Yes... which probably why you remember Elvis. You stood as Magical Witness to his legally and Magically binding marriage to four young women."

"But Harry only had _three_ girlfriends yesterday!"

"Well I was there as well and I have to say that it looked as if he'd known Rachel for quite some time." "Rachel?"

"Rachel Roth... or I guess Rachel Potter now. She's a young friend of mine. Uses a different type of magic as well."

"So she's a witch? And the wedding was magically binding? Oh shit... Lily's going to kill me when I die." "Lily?"

"Harry's deceased mother." "Oh... yeah... I'd kill you too if you let my son get married to four hot young girls on his first trip to Vegas, while drunk off his ass and winning millions at the casinos even though he's too young to gamble."

"Millions?" "Yep. He'd thoroughly cleaned out at least two casinos when I we met back up with him... kid's got the devil's luck."

"More like Potter's Addendum finally paid out dividends." "Potter's Addendum?"

Remus finished dressing and Zatanna had ordered room service for them. They were in the sitting room of their hotel suite.

"Is this your room or did I get upgraded?" "It's my suite here at the Caesar's Palace since I'm performing. Now what is Potter's Addendum?" She sidled up to him on the couch and leaned against him.

"Right. You've heard of Murphy's Law? ' _Anything that can go wrong will go wrong_ '?" She nodded. "Well that law has an addendum attached that pertains to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. The addendum states, ' _Anything that can go wrong, will happen to Potter sooner rather than later_ '."

Zatanna chortled as Remus smiled at the fond memories of his time with the Marauder's. James always seemed to have the worst luck... only for it to pay out in his favor at the end.

"Harry's father, godfather and I used to get up to a lot of trouble back in school. Sirius came up with the addendum after learning about Murphy's Law from Lily. I then made one more addition to the Addendum. ' _After enough of the worst, the best will surely follow and negate all the wrong done to Potter in the best way possible_ '."

Zatanna looked contemplative, "How does Harry winning millions work into that?"

He wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into his side, "Harry's not had a great life. I only recently found out just how bad his early childhood was... throw in the constant, repetitive dangers and life threatening situations at school, the prophecy, all that he's lost. I think it's about time karma came back around to benefit him rather than take more away. Harry's lost enough in his life... so if cleaning out a couple casinos and marrying the three... four loves of his life is what it takes... then I'm more than happy to pat him on the back and keep supporting him as I should have been doing all along."

Zatanna pressed her lips and her body to his in a show of how proud she was of the man beside her. She only pulled back due to the knocking at the door and the call of "Room Service". Remus could only sit in shock as he felt the lingering heat from her kiss, the smell of bacon and sausage pulled from his stupor a few minutes later.

"So, Breakfast now... search for Harry after. Sound good?" Remus nodded his head in agreement as they dug into the delicious food before them.

'Today is a good day... I can't wait to introduce Harry to Zatanna... hmmm.' "Zatanna?"

"Yeah Remus?"

"What are we?"

"We?" she raised a delicate eyebrow as she stopped buttering her toast.

"Are we... together? Or was this just a way to relieve some stress and tension?"

"Do you want to be with me Remus?" a blush began to form on her cheeks.

"I can't say I'd be opposed to the idea... but with the war and my lycanthropy... I wouldn't want to burden you with all that. Plus you have your career here and I have my obligations back home."

A sad smile formed that didn't reach her blue eyes, "Then it's probably best if we part as friends who enjoy one another's company and whom would not be opposed to enjoying said company again if the chances arise."

Remus smiled as well. He'd made a new friend, one whom was not afraid of his affliction and understood that he had responsibilities. "Yes. I believe that may be the best solution for both of us. I most certainly am not opposed to seeing you again. The earliest would probably be after the war is finished though... I hope that won't be too long."

"We'll see what happens when we get there."

**Nevermore**

"Hey Yellow! Do you think old snakeface knows that we know where they are?"

A yellow-cloaked Raven adjusted her glasses as she shelved the book she had been reading, "I don't believe so Rage. He seemed too occupied by you brute forcing your way into his mind through the echo in Harry's mind, to have noticed my sifting through his memories. Riddle will not know that we hold his most precious secrets."

The red-cloaked clone smirked in triumph as she high-fived Green, "AWWW-YEAAAAH! BOO-YAH! Take that you snake faced bastard! Just wait until we tell Our Harry about it. You are so DEAD!"

"But what if he's moved them since his resurrection?" Grey was far less timid than usual (thanks to Harry) and was now more a voice of caution and reason that tempered Knowledge. This allowed the clones to think more clearly, even if Passion was practically passed out after having her lust sated (again, thanks to Harry).

"We'll send Ourself a mental text to come talk to us. We may have merged, but that doesn't mean we can't give our opinions or have a life of our own. But we should wait till We're awake. There's no big hurry." Sloth yawned as she lounged in her Brown cloak.

"So we're all in agreement?" Rage looked at the others for confirmation, they all nodded. "Okay then. So with that out of the way for now... I'm in agreement with Ourself. Beast Boy better not fuck this up somehow."

**McCarren International Airport, Las Vegas, Nevada**

Garfield Mark Logan stepped off the plane and quickly made his way to baggage claim. He was positive she'd be happy to see him. She was on vacation, alone... no one wanted to be on a vacation by themselves... so he would show up, surprise her and then they'd have a great time, win a bunch of money, go on a few dates... maybe even spend the night with each other... and generally have fun.

The hardest part of course was going to be having to endure the boringness that she thought of as 'Fun'.

He sighed as he hefted his bag off the claim carousel and made his way outside to grab a taxi. He had a vague idea on where to find her, thanks to the tracker in her communicator. He just hoped he didn't get too distracted in finding her... as Robin hadn't really approved his leave of absence from the tower.

After telling the cabbie the destination, Garfield sat back and gazed at the neon lights of Sin City, 'Ok Beast Boy... Don't screw this up.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright another chapter down. Mostly reactions (though certainly not all of them). We should be coming into more plot and action in the next couple of chapters... I'm not that great at writing actions scenes... or lemons... so please don't be too disappointed if it isn't what you were expecting.  
> Honestly, I'm writing this more for myself (and my wife) than anyone else. Thanks for reading, following and favoriting... don't be afraid to review.
> 
> A/N2: At FFN... Sakura Lisel asked a question that may have the rest of you confused as well. She asked what charges the Ministry tried to level at Harry if he wasn't in the country when the Dursleys were killed... the answer is... I've now written it into the previous chapter... Thanks for pointing that out.


	4. Giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A quick shout out of thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story. Thanks for your comments, support and most of all for your patience. Now, on with the story.

**Harry Potter and the Hangover**  
By: Razgriz0x

**Chapter 3**

Giggling was never a good thing to hear. Especially when it originates from four different women... and thus it also makes a great way to help hasten males to consciousness. As Harry opened his eyes for the second time that day, he was intimately aware of the giggling coming from the living room of the penthouse. Most fortunately, the shades were drawn so he wasn't blinded by the late afternoon sun and his hangover had reduced to a dull ache behind his eyes.

A burst of outright laughter heightened his awareness once more and he took stock of the bedroom as he sat up. Clothes were strewn about haphazardly, suitcases looked to have been raided by vikings, a different pair of panties (if the extremely skimpy, sexy, silky and somewhat lacy bits of string and cloth could be called that) hung from each of the ceiling fan's four blades.

The muffled voices beyond the door gave him pause as to what he needed to do next... until his olfactory sense told him he needed to shower and his bladder reminded him of the relief it desperately sought. So he stepped into the lavish bathroom, turned on the hot water and committed to washing himself and basically trying to all around feel human again. After twenty minutes, Harry emerged in nothing but a towel, feeling refreshed and satisfied that he was at least in some way presentable for the day. He threw on a pair of underwear, shorts and an undershirt before making his way out of the bedroom in search of food for his rumbling stomach.

As he opened the door, the voices momentarily paused and their owners turned to look at him. He was struck dumb for a moment as his eyes registered what exactly the ladies were wearing... or weren't wearing. 'When and where did they get those?' Hermione was seated on the couch, legs tucked under her, wearing a blue (Periwinkle? The color reminded him of her Yule Ball gown) negligee that was so sheer as to leave nothing to his imagination. and no panties for her either. Fleur was in an Emerald Green cutaway lacey teddy, 'Do my eyes deceive me or is that crotchless?' Nym was in a pink flyaway babydoll, her hair was colored to match and again, no panties 'If that pink lightning bolt down there is anything to go by...'. His eyes fell on the fourth girl 'Wife?' and was stunned by the open black silk kimono robe... and nothing else.

As he stared, they all shared a look, a smile and then... the bane of all sounds for men... a giggle. His mind returned from the gutter and focused once more when his stomach growled. It was then he noticed the plethora of assorted fruits spread across the coffee table. So Harry attempted to walk with grace into the midst of his wives, and sat between the two on the couch. As he reached for a plate, the newest girl, 'Raven.' stopped him and began to load a plate for him. all the while, the women stared at him... hungrily. Even as Raven offered him a large strawberry, their eyes never left him.

"Good afternoon ladies. Does anyone remember what exactly happened the last few days?"

Harry continued his breakfast in silence as the women looked at one another, as if silently communicating on who would take the lead and speak.

"What do you remember Harry?" Hermione's chocolate eyes stared into his emerald orbs with unbridled hope and a little trepidation. 'She thinks I won't remember marrying her. Thank Merlin that Raven told me earlier.'

"Let's see... Remus offered me a drink... Nym and Fleur encouraged me... and you... and that's where things start to get fuzzy. Um... Cards... more drinks... new casino... Meeting Raven... more drinks... cards... drinks... cards... Elvis... and then waking up earlier with a killer headache and you four in bed with me... Raven explained we were all married... and then I woke up again to you all giggling."

"So you don't remember taking all four of us in every hole last night and completely ruining us for any other man in the world? You even wore Fleur out... and the amount of cum you shot into all of us would have filled a pitcher." Nym's smile and Fleur's drooling face as she recalled the pleasures of the previous night were just so hot, Harry had to restrain himself from possibly repeating the feats he couldn't remember. Raven simply plucked another strawberry off his plate and offered it to him as she cuddled into him... Hermione cuddled into his other side.

"Unfortunately Nym... I don't remember. And though I am more than willing to attempt giving you all a repeat, I think by the way you're all sitting so gingerly that it would be more painful than pleasurable."

The look of loving admiration in their eyes told him he'd hit the mark dead on and that they appreciated him thinking about their needs before his own.

"So... since that activity is on hold for now... does anyone know where Remus is?"

The girls looked at each other for a few moments, then answered in the negative.

"Well then I think its best if we find out. The bathroom here is quite large, so why don't you ladies freshen up to go out, nothing fancy mind, and I'll see if I can't get ahold of Moony. We'll go somewhere for dinner after that. Sound good?"

Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly. "Sounds like a plan... Husband." And with a giggle (and kisses) from the others, they were off to the bedroom. Harry sighed, rubbed a hand through his hair and couldn't wipe the smirk of his face if he tried.

After a few moments he began his search for the communication mirror. He thankfully didn't have to search long and activated it immediately, "Moony? Moony you there?"

"Harry? Oh thank Merlin you're alright. You won't believe the night I've had... but then I can hardly believe it myself. Don't go anywhere, Cub. We're in the elevator and headed up to your Penthouse now."

"How'd you find me so quick? And who's 'We'?"

"You'll see in about two minutes Cub." And with that, the mirror deactivated. setting it on the counter in the kitchenette, Harry went to the bedroom to find a shirt and trousers for the evening. As he emerged on from the carnage of the bedroom, a knock at the door told him his guests had arrived.

"Come on in Moony. And please introduce me to the young lady whom accompanies you?"

Moony filled Harry in on what Zatanna had told him and Harry informed Remus of what he'd been told by Raven. After the sharing of information, his wives entered the room and introductions began. "Remus, Zatanna, allow me to introduce my wives."

The girls one by one stepped forward and gave Remus a quick peck on the cheek and shook hands with Zatanna, "I am Hermione Jean Potter." "Nymphadora Black-Potter." "Fleur Delacour-Potter." "Rachel Peverell-Potter."

Zatanna pulled Raven into a hug before she could escape and whispered to her, "Are you okay Raven? You're smiling... and you rarely smile." "I'm happy Zatanna. Harry makes me happy and with his help, I can control my emotions even when I let them out."

Zatanna looked critically at her teenaged friend and sighed as she realized that Raven truly looked happy and content. "Can't argue with the results, you look good Raven. Married life has done good for you."

As his wives started questioning Zatanna about life, magic, her night with Moony, Harry and Remus snuck off to the balcony to make plans. "I was thinking a nice dinner, no alcohol. And maybe a show? Does Zatanna perform at all tonight?"

"Not tonight. She's joining us for dinner and I'm sure she can recommend a good show for us. Are you okay cub? This is a big step... what are you gonna do? Dumbledore won't be happy about it... the girls are now even bigger targets for Voldemort and you even brought in a fourth. I know your happy, I can see it in your eyes. I haven't seen you this happy since... since Christmas. And I'm happy for you cub, I really am. Padfoot is probably get the shit kicked out of by Lily while laughing and crying the whole time. He'd be proud of you cub... I know I am."

Harry hugged his pseudo-Uncle, "I don't know Moony. I just don't know what to do." He stepped back and looked out over the city as the sun set and the neon began. "I just want to protect them now. I only care about what my loved ones think. I couldn't give a rat's ass about Dumbles and his stupid Bucket of Fried Chicken or the Dork Lord and his Maggot Nibblers or even Fudge and the Ministry of Mistakes. I only care about my family. I'm not going to let anything happen to them." The handrail that Harry was gripping, creaked and moaned as his strength and anger bent the metal beneath his palms. His eyes blazed a brilliant, luminescent emerald and his hair undulated wildly in a non-existent wind.

"If I have to take down everyone who stands in my way in order to achieve peace and quiet for me and my family... then so be it. I don't give a damn about the Prophecy, divination is a joke and Fate is a bitch. But Dumby and Tommy-boy believe in it... and thus I'm caught between to titans and the Ministry is waiting in the shadows to take all the credit and plunge the knife in my back." Harry slowly relaxed, and turned to Moony.

"I will protect my family Moony. That is the only plan I have and it's the only one I need." He turned to enter the Penthouse and saw his wives standing at the french-doors, staring at him with love, admiration and respect. "I will protect the ones I love with all that I am... no one has the right to ask any more of me than that."

Moony stared after his nephew as he was enveloped in a group hug, Zatanna joined him on the balcony. "He's a powerful kid... just needs to learn to share that world that he's trying to hold up himself."

"I think he's already begun to share it with his wives. I've never seen him look more free than he does with them." They watched the newlyweds for a while longer.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" "Dinner, a show, hopefully you can recommend both?"

"I have the perfect places in mind." She pecked him on the cheek and they returned inside.

"Is anyone else starving? After last night I could eat a hippogriff." Nym looked around as the other girls giggled and then voiced their agreement. After a few minutes preparation, the seven left the suite and soon were walking the strip towards dinner.

**Later that Night...**

The laughter and smiles were plenty as we made our way back to Harry's Penthouse Suite. But as sure as the world turns, all good things must at least get put on hold for a while. For it was at this moment, that I saw... him. But that wasn't what made me angry, no... it was the fact that he was walking with... _her_. Harry and the rest had stopped and were also looking at the two of... _them_. _'How could he possibly still tolerate Her existence after everything she'd done to us?'_

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Harry's eyes diminished her anger from raging inferno to a cold fury. It was obvious that Garfield still held a torch for Her, and it obviously made him a typical male... stupid.

"Sorry Harry. I'll introduce you." She took his arm and led him and the others over to the green-skinned teen and the blonde he was with. "Hello Garfield... Tara."

The two turned to them, surprise clearly etched on their faces. "Raven?" _'God his voice is always so nasally.'_ "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Who's the dude? Who're the hotties? Is that Zatanna? Are you Okay? You look hot... never seen you wear anything like that before. Holy Shit, you're in a dress? And it's not black, blue or purple? And why is this guy giving me a dirty look?"

"Harry, allow me to introduce Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy. And this..." gesturing to the blonde girl whom was glaring at Raven with no intent of hiding her loathing, "is Tara Markov." Harry simply nodded to them both. "Garfield, Tara... meet my husband, Harry Potter."

The looks of pure surprise and disbelief are just too perfect. "Husband?! So you had to resort to your magic and ensnared some random hotty, huh?" Tara could never resist a dig at me, we never were good friends. Garfield is still dumbstruck. And before I can speak, Harry does. "No magic was involved save for our bonding at the ceremony and at the very least, I'll never betray her."

Tara immediately gets on the defensive and of course Beast Boy defends her, "Hey dude, that's none of your business and you need to back off before you get hurt. Tara is a friend of the Titans and you'd best leave while you can. Come on Raven, I'm here to bring you home. Tara and I just bumped into each other and were about to go our own ways when you showed up. So now that the jokes over and you've obviously gotten over whatever put you into a funk, it's time to go."

I stared at him, his hand outstretched and he honestly thought I was joking about being married. "No Garfield. I'll return when I'm ready. Tell Robin I'll be by in a couple days to inform him of my decision." "What decision." "Whether or not I retire as a Titan."

Beast Boy reared back as if slapped, Tara stared in confusion and Harry raised an eyebrow. I kissed him softly, "My loyalty is to my husband first. Where he goes, I go."

Harry gave me a lopsided grin, gods I love those. I then turned to Tara, "You hurt me Tara. You were controlled, but you hurt me. I'm still healing and I know you are too... I still don't trust you... but for the friendship we once had... I hope you find the control you seek and have a happy life."

Tara stared at me, her expression blank. I looked at Harry and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you both. And I'm sorry, but I'll be keeping Rachel with me for a few days more Mr. Logan. However, understand that I will support my wife no matter her decision."

I beamed at him, I couldn't hide my happiness if I tried. And then we left, continuing our trek to Harry's Penthouse. Zatanna hailed a cab and pulled Remus in with her as she left. As soon as we entered the suite, the clothes began to fly off... I was horny and had need of my husband and my sisters.

We were all still rather sore from the previous night, but Harry showed us that he was just as skilled with his tongue on our pussies as it was in our mouths. Oh god, I love parseltongue. His hands seem to be everywhere... oh wait... it's my sister's hands on me too... I'm getting all the attention. It's beautiful. I've cum at least three times already... Harry snake tongue in my core, my tongue buried in Fleur, Nym is teasing my nipples... and Hermione is rimming my ass... oh gods... I'm the middle of a sex pile... and I'm loving it.

Yes Harry, give me your cock... I love it... I love how it fills me... is it wrong that I want his children?... who cares? My husband is loving me with his cock... my sisters are loving me and each other... oh shit, cumming again... was that six or seven... doesn't matter, I'm in heaven either way. Oh yes my love... pour your seed in my cunt... fill my womb... I don't care if I get pregnant as long as it's yours... oh god... he stopped and is looking at me... I said that out loud didn't I?

"You mean that? Truly?" He's so scared... scared that I'll answer no. I pull him close to me... I have to feel his skin against me... and kiss him with all that I am. My sisters look on, with tears in their eyes.

"Yes my love... I want to give you children... someday." I smile... he smiles... he kisses me... oh gods I love him. I whine pitifully as he pulls out... I miss the warmth of his cock in my quim... but it feels good to have his cum in me... it eases the loss.

He gives the same treatment to the others... I'm kind of out of it... I'm a pile of orgasmic goo... and I only hear the other give him their own assurances that they too want his children... Nym seems eager to start right away... kinky metamorph... wants him to fuck her while she's pregnant... it seems making babies and getting us pregnant is a huge turn on for our husband... he cums so hard and long after hearing her beg for a child...

Fleur is also eager for a child... and Harry is enthusiastic about satisfying her eagerness... How is it he can just keep cumming like that... that's some staying power and stamina... Hermione is eager as well... Harry must like the idea of her pregnant in a school uniform... that is a sexy image... even with just the uniform...

As he fills Hermione to overflowing with his essence, he finally collapses... we all snuggle in to him... cum dribbling from our pussies... a pleasant ache once again present... I not sure I could be happier... and for the first time in my memory, I have an actual dream... a dream filled with green eyed children.

**Tonks Residence**

"She is our sister Ted. I gave my oath that I would investigate... and she'll not disturb anyone as she's had the Draught of Living Death. She drank it willingly. Please Ted... bear with it for now... at least until Lord Black returns to pass family judgement upon her."

Ted Tonks was upset at having found a wanted psycho in his home... but he was smart enough to know not to go against the Black sisters. Narcissa was sitting on the bed, holding her sisters hand and using several diagnostic charms to determine her health. His wife stood before him... hands on her hips... slight pout and pleading eyes. She was begging him to see reason and yet she was ready to fight for her sister if need be.

"Alright Andy, alright. Severus contacted me with a request to meet. He has news of Dumbledore and Riddle. He'll be here soon... we'll see if he can take a look at her."

His wife hugged and thanked him. They eventually adjourned to the sitting room where Draco was waiting for them... he'd come a long way since leaving his father's shadow and befriending Harry. Draco was no longer the snivelling little upstart he'd been in his first few years at Hogwarts. Now he was a true Slytherin, calm, collected, cunning with an ambition to rid the wizarding world of corruption and the stygma that allowed for dark lords to rise.

The Floo flared and Severus stepped through. He greeted them and was shown to Bellatrix. His initial scan showed nothing but the draught... but he finally got a reading from one of his deeper scans. "A Loyalty Potion... long-lasting... I don't recognize it... but it's been in her system for years... She must have been given it since before Azkaban. Did she ever suddenly change her mind or views on something?"

Posing the question to the other two sisters, Cissy and Andy looked at each other... raking their brains to recall any extreme shift in her behavior. "She accepted her marriage contract... She'd always wanted to marry for love... and she hated Rudolphus... then she just accepted it."

"Then she has a problem. The loyalty potion seems to have been corrupted. First there is the over-exposure, it's been in her system for to long, she's not dependant... but that's where the corruption comes in. It seems that the Dark Mark has twisted it into her psyche. The Loyalty Potion wasn't to one specific person... but to whomever her bonded husband is... whether it be forced or mutual. The mark twisted that into loyalty to whomever her husband was and whomever her husband saw as Lord and Master, to the point of fanatiscism. With Rudolphus' death, she is no longer bound... but she seeks it... her mind... her very soul now seeks to bond with someone who can control her... who can master her utter and fanatic devotion. I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do."

The sisters were horrified by the diagnosis and wept for their sister. As they returned to the sitting room, Snape inquired about Potter. "I was about to contact Remus, but got distracted by Bella. Let's check in shall we?"

Andy enlarged the communication mirror and stuck it above the fireplace where all could see. "Moony?"

The Mirror activated a few minutes later, after a few attempts. Remus look deishelved and a little annoyed. "What Andy?"

"Just checking in Remus... we have news and would like to hear about your holiday so far. Where's Harry? How's Dora doing?"

Remus seemed to think for a moment, when a woman's voice spoke up, "You may as well tell them Remus. You've been expecting this call... may as well get it over with."

A visible sigh of resignation came over Remus, he then told the group all about what had happened so far. When he was finished, he waited for the shouting to start but instead was met with a calm voice, "We're going to have a nice long chat when you get back Remus Lupin. You have much to answer for and you will answer." Andy's words forced him to swallow in fear... angry words he could handle... the cold fury of a mother was something else all together.

"A-hem... yes... well... what news do you have for me then?" Narcissa then told him of Bellatrix and Severus broke down the diagnosis for him... He then reported on what happened to the Dark Lord and what Dumbledore had discussed with him.

"The old man is getting desperate. I am loathe to say it... but he's just as bad as the Dark Lord. In fact, they are almost perfect opposites. Riddle just shows you carrot briefly, then beats with the stick till you submit. Dumbledore over hypes the carrot, waits till your fat and sated with it... and then you never see the stick coming until it's stabbed in your back."

Remus frowned, he owed the old man for allowing his education even through his affliction. But he'd finally seen the stick and rearranged his priorities. And so the adults, after being introduced to Zatanna, began to brainstorm on the ways help Harry Potter get the life of peace he deserved, save Bellatrix, and finally put down Dumbledore and Riddle for good.

**Jump City, Titan Tower**

Dick Grayson ended the call with Beast Boy. The report was biased, loud and annoying. He wasn't happy with Beast Boy spending time with Tara, but she'd been quiet and subdued during the report... she'd even apologized to him. Robin sat and pondered in thought for a moment before pulling up the file he'd started a year ago... the file on Harry Potter.

Everything he'd found could fit in about two pages of information. Potter was an enigma... his life was barely recorded... and then he seemed to vanish off the earth at the age of eleven. And since he'd been unable to devote time to scouring the wizarding world for information, all he had was that he was a student at Hogwarts and that he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

He updated it to include his now apparent marriage to Raven. He set a note to remind him to call her tomorrow and get the whole story. For now though, he'd take his girlfriend, Kori for a date, she loved pizza... and she looked great in that dress she'd gotten recently.

Las Vegas, Penthouse Suite

A burst of flame was all the annoucement the arrival of the pheonix gave. The occupants were deep and sleep so he did not disturb them... but he still left for the kitchenette after see the state they were all in. He'd spent the day with his true master's owl... she'd been put out over the fact that her human was about to gain another avian familiar, but he'd soothed her worries about replacing her... he respected her and her human too much to ever consider the notion.

Resigned to wait for morning, Fawkes tucked his head under a wing and fell asleep.

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton**

Pius Thicknesse cautiously opened the door to his master's throne room... no one had heard anything from the master for sometime... only Snape had entered after whatever took place. The Dark Lord was laid out before the throne... where he'd fallen after his episode. His faced showed a grimace of pain and... fear? Whatever the Potter brat had done had truly affected the master, and the others were afraid of the boy.

Pius, however, was willing to face the master's wrath for the news he had recieved. Slowly walking over to the Dark Lord, Pius noticed the mutilated remains of his Lord's snake familiar. _'He'll not be pleased.'_ Cautiously stretching out a hand, he gently shook his master's shoulder. Nothing... no reaction whatsoever. Then his master's red eyes flew open and he once again screamed.

Pain erupted over his master's face and he felt himself flung back in a wave of magic. His vision blurred, but he refused to slip into unconsciousness. The Dark Lord continued to scream, spitting magic from his summoned wand... and Pius saw a green spell rocketing toward him. His eyes widened as he realized his master would never know that he'd found Harry Potter... that the brat was in Las Vegas Nevada... and that he was married... to four women.

Pius Thicknesse died with this knowledge... and seeing as he'd obliviated the knowledge from those who'd brought to his attention... it would not come to light until it was too late for anyone to use it to their advantage.

Voldemort however, continued to scream his vocal cords raw. Spewing spells like a roman candle, twisting and writhing on the floor as if in pain... all the while begging, pleading and sobbing for Potter to stop whatever he was doing to him. When it was over, Voldemort collapsed, his only thought before oblivion took him, was that _She_ had not been present this time... though he could feel her presence in the background... waiting... watching.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait before this chapter. If you've read this... you may feel a little confused on a few point... (the names of the girls now). I've gone back through my story and edited/added a few things for the sake of continuity. each chapter has been re-uploaded. Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming.
> 
> A/N2: Oh... and for those who have a problem... feel free to stop reading... only constructive criticism will be taken into account. reviews such as 'This sucks' or any quoting of canon story... will be ignored. This is my story... not canon... I threw canon out at the bank... when Harry learned he was rich... before first year. Thanks.


	5. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Blood Brandy's challenge states that a villain confrontation needed to occur after Harry finds himself married.... Tara is the villain (kinda) and she just happened to be in Las Vegas... and she bumped into Beast Boy... I'm sure Garfield stated that they 'bumped into each other'... She is not going to be featured... she only had the one line and the confrontation was thankfully only verbal... she fills the role of villain confrontation as stated in the challenge guidelines... and I picked her because she had history with Beast Boy and Raven... (In the show Tara and Garfield "get together" and Raven is the most affected by her betrayal second only to Beast Boy)... otherwise... we will not see Tara again... save for a mention here or there... maybe.
> 
> A/N2: I'm so Sorry... I made a continuity error... it has now been fixed... The Error was in Chapter 1... (Draco's Girlfriend)..... Again... so sorry for any confusion. Thank you.

**Harry Potter and the Hangover**  
By: Razgriz0x

**Chapter 5**

**Unplottable Location**

Emerald Green eyes dominated her vision as waves of pleasure crashed throughout her body. She knew those Green eyes... she'd seen them for the past five years... always gazing lovingly at another girl. To say she was jealous of the girl was like saying that Dumbledore forgot more about magic than what was taught at Hogwarts. She wanted those eyes to look at her... to show her the same warmth and love that Granger was shown. However, it seemed that she could only have those eyes in her dreams... and even then, they were not looking at her alone. No.. even in her own dreams, Harry's eyes still looked at Granger... hell it seemed that they looked at a few others who's faces she couldn't make out. But for now, those eyes were looking at her... and she lost herself in them and the pleasure they projected to her soul.

The worst part of these dreams, was the fact that they only reminded her of what she could not have... and whenever she awoke from one... like right now, fingers buried in her wet, hot quim, sheets in need of changing, covered in sweat and breathing heavily after a powerful orgasm... after waking up in such pleasure, she would do something that she had never shown to anyone... not even her parents or sister. No one could know that her icy exterior could melt for him... only here, in the comfort and privacy of her own bedroom... would she ever dare to cry.

She clutched her pillow as tears poured down her cheeks, the aftershocks of pleasure barely neutralized by the sobs of sorrow. She'd always wanted to talk to him, be friends with him. She didn't believe in her families pureblood dogma, she judged by the actions of a person rather than who their ancestors were. This was the reason why she didn't hate Granger... why she wanted to be a part of Harry's group... why she wanted to get away from her family.

Her sister was lost to her. Her own parents had corrupted her, twisting their daughter into a perfect pureblood brat, hell bent on marrying an inbred pig of a pureblood and begetting an heir so that she could help raise it to hate all things not within the pureblood dogma. Her sister had already chosen whom she wanted to beget the little abomination with... Nott. When her sister had announced that she she'd been raped by the pig, a smile on her face and pride in her eyes as she told her family, she couldn't help but feel revolted. And not just because her baby sister was proud of being raped, but that her parents were proud and encouraging of it as well. They'd immediately begun negotiations with House Nott for a marriage contract... she'd never felt so disgusted and betrayed. If they were so happy to trap their youngest daughter as a slave to that pig... what would they do to her.

As her mind raced, a few stray thoughts entered her mind. 'What if I ran away to Harry? Would he accept me after explaining myself? Would he let me explain? Would Granger accept me? Could I share Harry?' Those thoughts brought her mind to an abrupt halt... could she share him? Where had that come from? Running away? The only way would be to go muggle... or maybe... think dammit think... focus... someone else can help... maybe... but who?

And then it dawned on her... the one person who'd been helping Harry and his group ever since first year... but would he help her too? Sure he was biased... but would he help one of his snakes out of the den? Only one way to find out.

She stood, pulled on a dressing gown and walked to her desk. Lighting a candle as she sat, pulling parchment, quill and ink from a drawer, she began writing the letter that would either save her from the hell her family was bent on dragging her down into... or doom her to fall even faster.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

12 Grimmauld Place

His all too familiar sneer was plastered on his face as he surveyed the room before him. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, stoically silent, but his eyes betrayed his pondering thoughts... no doubt wondering where Harry was and how to get him back under his control. Moody was sat in a corner near the back of the room... close to the exit, back to a corner, magical eye looking everywhere his real eye could not... 'Got to hand it to the retired auror... he may be paranoid, but he knows how to survive.' Emmaline Vance was conversing loudly with Hestia Jones... both were good at their jobs... but he could tell that they were starting to doubt the order and the stress of their double lives were catching up to them.

The Banshee... Molly was in the kitchen... he wondered if she slept there... whipping up some food for them all. Her husband was attempting to discuss more ridiculous muggle stuff... why the man was obsessed was beyond him, but it only seemed to reinforce the fact that wizards had no common sense. 'What other reason is there for a rubber duck than to be a bath toy for children?'

His attention was turned by the stealthy appearance of the elf... it was filtching the silver forks back from Fletcher... 'I wonder who the better thief is?' Fletcher noticed none of this as he belched loudly... expelling more of his foul smell to the rest of the room. At this moment, the clock struck eight and Dumbledore stood. "I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order." Everyone stopped talking and looked at him, Molly bustled in with a tray of fruits, bagels, toast and cream cheese. Dumbledore seemed to bask in the attention. "Does anyone have anything to report before we begin?"

Snape stood and all eyes locked on him, "It would seem that the Dark Lord has once again been incapacitated... Pius Thickneese was found dead last night after he'd attempted to wake the Dark Lord and deliver some news that he'd acquired... what that information is however, died with him."

The Order was stunned, Moody was smiling, Jones and Vance looked relieved and confused, Molly looked sick and ready to yell about something. Thankfully Dumbles, 'Good one there Black', cut her off before she could use her banshee powers. "And Tom's condition? Has it changed at all Severus?"

"The Dark Lord was heard begging for Potter to stop whatever torture the boy is putting him through... which I find highly unlikely. The brat couldn't torture a fly... even with magic. Not only is it against the Boy's nature, he'd be too incompetent at it to even make a fly twitch in pain."

He knew the others would now focus on his "contempt" of Potter, and thus he was free to chuckle in his mind at possibly knowing what Harry was doing that was hurting Voldemort.

"It would seem that my fears about Harry are coming to pass. He is more than you realize Severus... do not doubt that Harry is a powerful wizard... but I fear that he has decided to pursue a path that leads to darkness." Dumbles attempted his best disappointed demeanor and grandfather persona... but it didn't work very well.

Many voiced their protest at his words... Molly was strangely silent, the younger crowd denied it vehemently and even the older members denied belief in their leader's words. "There's not a dark bone anywhere in that boy's body Albus and you know it." Moody said as he clumped forward, "That boy is more experienced in fighting against the dark than all but three of us in this room. You expect me to believe he's gone dark? Ridiculous I say."

"Maybe that bitch of a mudblood led him down this path... I always said that Harlot was no good for him Albus... you should have separated them at the earliest opportunity. Why else would poor Harry spurn dear Ginny? Harry is a good boy... he deserves a good life with a woman who can take care of him. The bushy tart should've been dealt with long ago."

Snape raised an eyebrow at that... 'Harry and the Weaselette? Would he ever not have a potion in him? And Molly would have to brew the potions... as young Ginevra can't brew to save her life...' and shuddered at the thought.

"It's possible Molly... Ms. Granger was always hard to persuade in any capacity... her mind and habits are highly organized... but her penchant for gathering information borders on obsessive. It's highly possible that she's been tempted by the knowledge that the dark offers... and she could easily have ensnared Harry to agree with her... dragging the poor boy down the path with her."

Again the younger crowd disputed this as the elders sat by silently. 'Dumbles is laying it on thick today...'

"Severus mentioned Pius Thickneese... Hestia, Emmaline... I'd like you to follow up on his whereabouts over the past day... see if the information he found could lead to Harry. Now... any other news?"

Silence followed, Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked to age at least ten years, "It is with great regret that I must announce that the search for Harry is now a rescue mission. It seems that Ms. Granger along with Ms. Delacour and Nymphadora Tonks, have absconded with young Harry to parts unknown. No doubt with the help of Ms. Delacour's Veela allure and Ms. Tonks' Metamorph abilities and all three's collective knowledge pool. Harry must be found and separated from these young women as soon as possible. I am even considering lethal force... but only as a last resort. I have no wish to end their young lives, but if they are too far gone... for the greater good."

Silence once again followed and even Snape was surprised by declaration... he had to inform Harry that Dumbles was after his... wives... the thought of Potter married still floored him. 'If Albus hurts one of them, he'll not hold back... funny how Albus purports that love is the greatest magic on Earth... but when Harry uses it, Albus labels it as Dark... I guess that just goes to show how little the old goat truly knows about the subject.'

Snape paid little attention to the meeting after that announcement and left quickly afterwards as to avoid having to talk to anyone. Even as he stepped out into the Tonks' residence, his thoughts were on one thing, 'Must inform Harry.' But considering the seven hour time difference... now was most definitely not the best time. He would check up on Narcissa and Bellatrix... Narcissa had hardly left her sleeping sister's side since she'd been informed of her presence... and she would most likely need a little comfort.

As his thoughts drifted to the blonde woman, Severus Snape began to analyze his situation in life. His childhood was horrible yes, the psychological scars ran deep... but he'd found solace as a child and teen in magic, potions and those Green eyes. When he'd buggered his long friendship with her, he'd made the mistake of pursuing that which she stood against to spite her. Only when he'd heard that thrice-damned prophecy had he come to his senses and realized his error... but then it was too late and he was trapped betwixt the two leaders of the war... Scylla and Charybdis could learn from the two of them.

After Lily's death, he had vowed on her grave to protect her son... and at first he'd failed. He redeemed himself once Harry had reached Hogwarts, even if he was still a 'greasy git' to everyone. Severus couldn't help but smile at the thought that things had only gotten better once Lucius was killed. His Godson had been taken to task by his mother several times... and Severus had helped by convincing him to give the muggle world a true look instead of stubbornly remaining ignorant... like a Gryffindor might act. Draco may not be best friends with Harry now... but they were civil to each other... and it seemed that a tentative friendship had begun to form.

Of course Severus had no problem providing 'comfort' to the widow Black... she'd been pleasant company in and out of school... but now their relationship had advanced... and Snape was seen more and more often with a smile on his face... though it quickly disappeared in the presence of others. His overall demeanor had changed... Cissa was good for him and he for her... and Draco. Yes... it seemed that Cissa could use some more comforting this morning... and Severus was more than happy to provide.

It wasn't until later in the morning that an owl found him in the sitting room. A familiar, elegant handwriting stared up at him... 'What could she want?'

**Jump City, Titan Tower**

Robin had been awake for hours... and considering that he'd actually slept in after his date with Starfire the night before... He wondered if he were too dedicated to training and crime fighting. Koriand'r was a wonderful girl... she'd always had a positive outlook on life that seemed to nullify his brooding and paranoia... to a point. Ditzy to a certain point and socially awkward (at least with Earth customs), she always seemed to need protection... at least until she was in a fight. When fighting, Dick had never seen someone so ruthless and graceful... no Kori could take care of herself and needed no protection. It also helped that she was more than willing to have sex with him... which was amazingly mind-blowing. And the reason he'd slept in till six this morning.

As Robin headed to his room after a long workout in the gym, he stopped by the kitchen/common room of the tower... and there he found Beast Boy, sitting on the couch playing a video game... 'Minecraft? I never knew BB was into indy games'. From the looks of things, Garfield was upset. He was always quiet when he got upset. So, with caution born from his time and training in Gotham, Robin approached his team member. "So you're back. I got your initial report... take me through it now that you've had time to calm down."

Robin watched BB play the lethargic game for another ten minutes, it seemed BB was intent on mining every single block on the map, before BB sighed, paused the game and set the controller down. "She's married Robin. Raven got married, in Vegas... and she was smiling... laughing... hell she giggled... and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Then... she saw me... and Tara." Robin stiffened at the mention of the Markovian Princess, 'Why was she in Vegas?'

"I know you're wondering why she was with me..." Robin nodded slowly, "We happened to bump into each other... and didn't immediately try to kill each other. We talked... we apologized... we ate lunch, took in a show and some dinner... then found Raven. There was nothing romantic about it... I guess we just decided to act like old friends who were catching up. Anyway... when Raven saw her... she got angry." Robin stiffened again "And she was in control of her anger... I could tell she was angry... but it was directed... not out of control like we've always seen. She was freely displaying her emotion Robin... and... she looked so free."

Robin watched the green boy as he pulled his legs up to himself and wrapped his arms around his knees. "She may not come back you know... she said that she would decide whether or not to quit the team... and I couldn't help but think that it was the Harry guy's fault... so I lashed out with some words that I was my fat mouth had never said... and now I think I may have driven her away from all of us. It wasn't until the plane ride back that I took the time to think and analyze what I'd seen... remember how I said she looked free... as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She always seemed so down and indifferent here with us... but now... it seems that Harry Potter has somehow freed her from a burden that she had always refused to share with anyone... even us."

As Beast Boy fell silent, Robin began to analyze and breakdown the information. Raven had once confided in him, with an oath to keep it strictly between them... magically reinforced with her magic... about her parentage and the reason she kept such a tight control on her emotions. Had Harry Potter freed her from that need of control... or was he hastening the destruction of this world... 'NO... that's Batman talking... withhold judgment till you meet him Dick... Raven will bring him here. You're her friend... one of many and she will not abandon her friends.' So it seemed that all evidence pointed to Harry Potter being a good thing for her... and if Raven was happy... then he'd support her.

Beast Boy was once again Mining... maybe it was cathartic in a way... and Robin left without a word... He needed a shower... and maybe he'd be able to slip back into bed with Kori if he hurried. Raven's marriage could wait till she returned.

**Nevermore**

He knew he wasn't dead... if he were the world would be white and look vaguely like King's Cross... but this world was cast in perpetual twilight. The large landmass he stood upon had an abundance of flora... Purple Casablanca Lilies, White Moon Flowers and a smattering of Evening Primrose dotted the landscape. 'Got to thank Neville for all that extra studying in Herbology.'

Noticing a winding dirt path, Harry began walking inland... his intrigue over the fact that he could easily see the edges of the landmass/island but no water surrounding it was put aside for later, having decided to explore wherever his dream had sent him. It all seemed familiar to him... and yet so alien at the same time. His thoughts were interrupted as he crested a small hill and was met with the sight of several versions of the newest girl to enter his life... all in different color cloaks.

Almost as one, the multi-colored Ravens turned to look at him... He couldn't help but notice the differences between them all. they remained silent as he walked into their midst... slowly looking into the face of each and every one of them. He spotted a royal purple cloaked Raven with the same indifferent gaze as the rest of them... 'There's my girl.'

Striding up to her with a purpose, Harry reached up to cup her face and kissed the clearly surprised Raven hard and passionately on the lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she surrendered to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back with all that she was... the small smiles on the other Ravens went unnoticed.

As the kiss ended, Raven took a moment to dwell on the love and passion he'd conveyed with not only that kiss but his eyes as well... then her brain engaged, "Harry? How are you here? I know for a fact that I left that mirror back in my safe at Titan Tower... How did you get into Nevermore?"

"Is that what this place is called? The name fits I guess... So, Rachel... I take it that this is your mindscape?" He looked around once more, taking in the dark beauty of his surroundings.

"Yes... this is my mind... and these are my emotions." Rachel gestured to the other Ravens.

"Let me guess..." Harry then turned and slowly went to each and every Raven, looked them over from head to toe. After he'd gone to each one, he came back to Rachel, "Red is your Anger, Yellow is your Knowledge, Grey is your Fear, Green is your Bravery, Pink is your Happiness, Violet is your Lust, Orange is your Rudeness and Brown is your Laziness... And you are the real Rachel from which all these emotions are derived... How'd I do?"

Rachel just kissed him again, the others all snickered. "You guessed right on all of us... but that still doesn't tell us how you got here." Yellow spoke up... and even though Rachel was enjoying the love from their husband, she still wanted to know.

Breaking the kiss, Harry turned to the Yellow cloaked Raven, "I honestly don't know... Maybe it's because we're married... but I think it may be more than that... The only place this reminded me of was of my mindscape... and that place I went while Riddle tried to possess me."

"We remember that..." Red spoke up, voice filled with irritation, "Kicking him out of your head was fun."

Harry stared at her in disbelief, "How'd you know about that? Hell, how'd _you_ get into my head to kick him out?" A little anger and betrayal laced his voice.

Rachel grabbed his head and looked into his eyes, "I wasn't trying to enter your mind to hurt you Harry. Nor was I looking for information on you... But you and I have shared more than you know." And so, after leading Harry to a large couch, she began to explain to him about her experiences.

Harry patiently waited and listened, his mind working at ludicrous speed... everything seemed to go plaid for a few minutes as he began to process all the information. Only when he'd gathered his thoughts did he speak again, "So, do you think that because of these experiences... that maybe we share a deeper bond than that of husband and wife? Do you think it's possible we can share or link our mindscapes? If so would telepathic communication be possible? And do you know of any other effects this may have had on us?"

Rachel smiled and once more kissed her husband. "I believe that our bond is deep... I not sure of the name yet, but I'm willing to bet that Hermione would love to help me research it. As for other effects... When we performed the cleansing ritual while consummating our marriage... my emotions were able to follow the echo of that link that you had with Riddle. They were basically able to attack him and gather information at the same time."

"I put him through the ringer while Yellow subtly copied as much knowledge from his memories as she could. We know how he stayed alive last time... we know how to make him mortal... and we want to help you kill him... master." Red blushed furiously, her hood could barely hide the glow of her cheeks.

Harry stared in awe at the Ravens before him... He stood and walked over to Red... leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips... as he pulled away, she and Lust were both panting with need. He then went and proceeded to kiss Yellow as he had kissed Red.

Harry took his seat next to Rachel, leaving Lust heavily panting and drooling slightly. "So let's hear it... how'd he survive?"

"Horcruxes. A vessel, usually an inanimate object of self-importance, in which one commits ultimate evil to split their soul and secret it into said vessel. He made seven of them... though he thinks he only made six. A Diary... which apparently was destroyed according to his knowledge. A family Ring, his mother's Locket, a golden Cup, a silver Diadem and his Snake familiar. But he made one unintentionally on the night of Halloween... 1981. Though that one was cleansed that night in the ministry... after he possessed you. Your Scar is so faded now, love."

Harry shot a hand to his scar, which was indeed faded and lighter. One now had to actually look in order to see it, no longer the angry red of a curse scar. His eyes widened and he felt sick at the thought of having carried a piece of Tom's soul in his head for almost sixteen years. "You're certain it's gone? Wait... you said that I have an echo of the connection to Tom... So that was severed when the, Horcrux, was exorcised from my scar?"

Raven smiled reassuringly. "Yes love, it has been exorcised and your connection cut... though with how long it was there, it was bound to have left some sort of impression. Nothing you can't handle."

Harry seemed to ponder this for a while, Lust however had made her way over to the couch, sat beside Harry and began to cuddle into him, thus distracting him from any further thoughts on such serious issues. "Hhhhhaaaarrrrryyyyyyy. I want you... you kissed Red, Yellow and Rachel... kiss me? Pllllleeaassssssse?" She sensually began to rub her body against Harry.

Harry looked into Lusts lidded eyes for a moment, then looked at the other emotions. His gaze finally centered on Rachel, and she nodded while smiling at him, "I was wondering if this could happen. The only way I think it could be better is if my sister-wives could join us."

Taking that as her blessing, Harry gave her a lopsided grin, then leaned down to capture Lust's lips... and from there it quickly devolved into wet, naked passion. Each of the emotions divested themselves of all clothes save their cloaks and began to pleasure themselves and each other. All the while, Harry was driving into Lust with abandon, loosing her tongue to scream perversions that would make even an exhibitionist blush.

Rachel had never felt such pleasure... not even in their previous copulations. No, Harry was now directly stimulating her Lust... the pleasure was blinding and all encompassing. She truly loved this man, she'd bound herself to him at their wedding... but now she literally swore off all other men. No male would ever hold her heart and soul like Harry... save any sons that she bore for him. And bear children she would... in time, she promised she give him as many as he wanted and that she would love them with all she was... for that was how Harry loved her.

After composing herself, she noticed that Harry had already made it through half of her emotions... Lust, Bravery, Laziness, Rudeness and Happy were all passed out, cum leaking heavily from their satisfied pussies and smiles on all their faces. Harry though was still going strong, Fear was currently screaming in ecstasy as he performed cunnilingus on her... 'Gotta love that Parseltongue.'

But what surprised her the most was her Anger... it was currently trying to match Harry's performance... on Rachel's on sensitive slit. She'd never thought that Red could be so submissive... "How am I doing Mistress?" Rachel's eyes widened further... Anger had completely given over control of herself so easily to Rachel... It felt so good to be in control of what was once her most volatile and wild emotion.

"That's good Pet... but I never told you to stop..." She quickly began to tongue my wet quim, but it was too late, "For stopping without permission... Harry will fuck you last... and you will not cum until I say so... is that clear Pet?" A muffled affirmative whimper was all I received... after all her tongue was buried inside me... and Harry sated Fear and was working on Knowledge... This was the best dream she'd ever had... Rachel hoped it would never end.

**LexCorp, Metropolis**

Lex Luthor stared out the window of his office... his thoughts casting back to a recent evening in Vegas. As he processed the information of how he'd lost a rigged game to a nobody, he recalled each and every hand... and cursed himself for putting up the deed to the Bellagio. It was a stupid and desperate move to put the boy that had shown up and destroyed his winning streak, no matter that it was due to cheating, in his place. Everything he'd tried had failed, Mercy had tried to convince Lex to leave, only for him to lash out at her... He'd gone and fired her in his anger and desperation... and he was paying for it now.

He'd lost millions to the brat... millions and the Bellagio. Lex was not the only one to lose control over a business that night. As Lex replayed the memories... slightly fuzzy from the alcohol... he saw that the owners of the Excalibur, Caeser's Palace, Luxor and Palazzo had also put their casinos on the line... and the kid had won them all. He couldn't have been more than sixteen, drunk as a skunk... same with those girls he was with... and should have been easy pickings for Lex and the veteran players... but it seemed that Lady Luck was with him alone that night.

Lex's thoughts stopped a moment... 'Focus... the girls... yes... there. A Teen Titan... Raven. Interesting.' Lex's smirk grew as a plan for revenge formed in his mind... He'd get payback on the brat... and the Titan would forever be ostracized from both society and the League... yes... Lex's revenge would be complete... and he wouldn't even have to kill them. Hell, they were only teenagers... even Lex Luthor had standards.

**\- The Next Morning -**

**Harry's Penthouse**

Her logical mind and force of habit had wake up early in the morning... well... actually she'd given herself a bit of a lie in... but eight o'clock was still early after the night of passion she'd had. Thankfully there was no hangover this time... though the pleasant ache of her center, still warm and full, was present. Carefully extracting herself from her husband's arms, she made her way to the ladies bathroom... a quick performance of her morning ablutions and she came back. She smiled at the sight of her new family asleep on the bed... quickly she found a silk kimono, wrapped it about herself... loosely tied of course... and made her way to the kitchen.

Upon arriving, she stopped dead at what awaited her... its eyes stared directly into hers, a moment of panic rushed through her before Fawkes greeted her with a serene and quiet song. She immediately smiled and felt safe. "Hullo Fawkes. What brings you here? Did the whiskered wanker send you?"

Not really expecting an answer from the phoenix, Hermione was surprised when Fawkes shook his head in a negative fashion. She was surprised further when Harry came up behind her, "Mione luv, you alright? You seemed worried for a moment... Oh... 'lo Fawkes."

Once more the Phoenix replied in song... then seemed to beckon Harry closer. She watched as Harry padded over to the firebird... still naked, 'I love looking at that tight ass of his... focus girl.', and stared directly into the avian's eyes.

Hermione once more began to worry as it seemed that Harry froze in place... it almost seemed that he stopped breathing. Her sister-wives arrived in various states of dress soon after Harry froze in place... but Hermione never took her eyes off her husband. She even explained what happened to the others... and continued watching her love.

She released a breath, that she wasn't aware of holding, when Harry smirked and starting laughing. "Harry?"

"Sorry Mione... Fawkes was just telling me why he's here... It would seem that the whiskered goat finally crossed a line and Fawkes left him... Something about potioning me to fall for Weaslette and become his obedient puppet once more." Fawkes bobbed his head in the affirmative.

"Well, I'm gonna go put some clothes on... I'll be back in mo." Harry kissed his wives and returned to their bedroom. The girls all looked at one another, shrugged and began moving around the kitchen to get a start on breakfast... only to remember that they had only to call room service. They once again giggled, made their way to the living room while Nym placed a call for breakfast.

"So... anyone have a plan for what to do next?" Mione had fixed them all a cuppa while they waited for room service and Harry... she noticed Rachel blush. "A quick question... do you prefer Rachel or Raven?" The pale girl looked up at her... pondered for a moment... then shrugged, "Either is fine by me... but I love how Harry calls me Rachel... it makes me feel loved... so I guess Rachel."

Hermione nodded and sipped her tea before posing the question once more... this time the answer came from their husband, "We're heading back to Britain, Taking care of Riddle and the Nibblets, Neutering Dumbledore and his puppets and then we'll turn the Ministry of Minions into a madhouse... then leave. I'm thinking a 'round the world vacation... with stops at several magical and mundane sights. After a few years... maybe we'll settle down and start expanding our family. At least that my basic outline for the next five to ten years... but I think you wanted more specifics on the upcoming school year?"

Hermione and the other girls seemed to be off in dreamland... thoughts of a world tour heavily occupying most of their processing power. Nym was looking forward to being with Harry and seeing all the different mundane sights of the world... and maybe adding some advanced/master transfiguration to her repertoire. Fleur was practically drooling at the thought of all the clothes shopping she would be able to do... and expanding her charms knowledge from all the different cultures. Rachel was looking forward to all the protected magical sites and finding more information on the powers of darkness... Dark didn't mean evil... just not that of the light. Hermione though was drooling over the thought of all the libraries and museums she could visit... as well as all the time she'd be with Harry and learning beside her sister-wives.

The thought of expanding their family in later years brought forth deep blushes from all of them as they recalled the previous night's activities.

"You sound so sure of yourself Harry... Do we even have a place to start in terms of vanquishing Voldemort?"

"Yes... in fact we do... You see-" Harry cut off when the communication mirror pinged... "Hold that thought... I don't want to have to explain more than once..." He went to answer the mirror.

Hermione and the others sat for a while and waited patiently... soon Harry returned only to be interrupted by the arrival of breakfast. Once the food was delivered and being partaken of did he speak once more, "Moony and Zatanna are on their way... we'll be conferencing with Sev, Andy and a few others once they arrive."

Hermione nodded and finished her breakfast before heading off to shower for the day. Waiting for the others to show wasn't too hard... she could be patient... Harry joining her in the shower really helped with that part... Moony would no doubt arrive before they were finished... but she didn't care... all thought beyond Harry's cock buried within her was quashed by her carnal pleasure. Over and over he took her... over and over she was brought to heaven... it never hurt... how could it not hurt... that much sex... no proper lubri- oh wait... she heard him cast a spell... wandless Lubrication spell and local Healing charm... god I love this man... yes... fill me... fill my womb... I wanna feel his seed sloshing around all day... yes.. ram me... rut me... breed me... fuck me... love me... oh Harry... Harry... "HAAARRRREEEEEEE!!!!"... Bliss... wonderful orgasmic bliss. "I love you Harry."

**-Later-**

"So Harry... care to tell me how you came to be married to my daughter? Care to tell me how you married her and the others? Care to tell me NOW?" Andromeda was not all that happy... her daughter was married to a sixteen year old... and three other women. While she was happy for her daughter finding happiness... she was mad that it happened without her... she wanted to see her daughter's big beautiful wedding day... not here about her eloping in Vegas... 'Stupid Elvis impersonators.'

Harry had the decency to blush and began explaining what all had happened to them in Vegas... mollifying Andy, Ted, Jean-Paul, Appoline, Dan and Emma in the process... seeing as all the parents were there... having been gathered for the conference call to Vegas.

In turn, Harry was told about all that had been happening in Britain. Dumbledore's bumbling Order... Voldemort killing his own followers and incapacitation... and the Ministries further fuck ups.

Harry pondered and processed the information... silence reigned as they all awaited his thoughts... "Ok... I think I know what's going on and what our next step is... Severus.." Snape focused at the sound of his name, "Get her out of there as soon as possible... tell her parents that she's been chosen for early apprenticeship in potions or something... She was never mean to me or my girls... and she never followed the crowd... I'll see what I can do for her after you've delayed her parents from selling her off." Snape nodded in response... his mind already conjuring the surest way to delay the parents and get the girl away from them.

"Cissa, Andy... go to Gringotts and find Bellatrix's marriage contract... if she was willing to do this... I'll give her a chance... she didn't intend to kill Sirius... I saw her hit him with a stunner... she was horrified when he fell into the Veil..." The sisters nodded to each other, then to Harry.

"As for the rest of you... keep safe and keep a low profile. We'll be back in country soon. But after a little rest, we'll be taking the fight to Voldemort. I've got a plan on how to keep him down while we destroy his immortality. Thanks to Rachel here... we now know what needs to be done." Everyone's eyes popped at the plan of attack... Harry knew how to make the Dork Lard mortal... and he was very confident it would work.

After some more conversation between parents and children, the conference ended... "Start packing Moony... we're leaving tonight." "But Harry, our tickets aren't good for another three days."

"Ah... well it seems that Lex Luthor bet his personal business jet and his secretary/bodyguard. It seems that Miss Graves has been standing by and waiting for new orders for the past few days... My memory is returning and I find it fascinating that I accomplished so much in such a short time... Will you be joining us Zatanna?"

"No... my show lasts another week... I'd like to though..." "If you need the money I'll pay you to cancel the show... you work for me anyway... since I own Caeser’s Palace." Zatanna thought for a moment, looking at Remus made her decision, "Very Well. I'll go pack... and inform the League that I'm headed on a personal assignment."

Harry looked contemplative for a moment, "Will the League interfere in our plans? I mean if it comes down to it... you could be our liaison to the League." "I think they'll leave us be if I tell them I'm investigating a disturbance... no don't Batman has tabs on the situation already..."

"And since Brucy-boy has nothing better to do other than play detective with the world... I'm not surprised." That rose Zatanna's eyebrows, "How-"

"How do I know that Bruce Wayne is Batman? Simple... that suit, the gadgets and the vehicles need money... lots of money... and Bruce has the past necessary to fuel his desire for justice... I commend him for refusing to kill... and think he's an idiot for refusing to kill. But to each their own." His casual reveal and dismissal of the famous Dark Knight of Gotham had almost everyone staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. The dumbfound looks quickly melted when Harry began packing. Soon the group was on its way to McCarran Int'l Airport where Harry's new Jet was fueled up and ready to go. Miss Graves certainly earned her salary.

Within a few hours of the conference, Harry and Co. were headed back to Britain, Andy and Cissa had retrieved the contract from the Goblins and, thanks to Harry stopping in at the Vegas Gringotts branch, Severus was delivering news of the early apprenticeship as well as a substantial financial offer for the marriage contract of girl who'd contacted him.

**Unplottable Location**

Dante Greengrass considered himself a shrewd business man and a cunning politician. He knew all the right circles to swim in and all the palms to grease in order to get what he wanted... He was also a greedy bastard and couldn't wait to cash in on his daughter's marriages. So when Severus Snape turned up with an offer that was ten times the highest offer so far and an early apprenticeship for his eldest daughter... he jumped at the chance to make more money... He'd drive up the price from this Lord Slytherin by stating that Daphne's value was raised by the apprenticeship... he was so eager to sign the document and be rid of his daughter that he failed to notice the exact placement of the decimal point that would determine the amount of money he'd receive.

Severus stood by as he watched the pathetic parents congratulate their daughter on being chosen to marry a Lord... and getting the recognition for an early mastery... then practically kick her out the door with only a single trunk for all her worldly possessions... The tears her 'family' shed almost seemed real.

Daphne Greengrass... sixteen years old... sold to the highest bidder by her parents... to Lord Slytherin no less. In Daphne's mind... she was crying... wailing really, at the injustice of the world... How dare her parents sell her to be the plaything of the Dark Lord... for who else could be the Lord Slytherin. She solemnly glared at the Professor who'd been chosen to deliver her to Hell... "Fear not Miss Greengrass... I'm sure that you'll be pleasantly surprised about whom you're contracted with... I know for a fact that he is interested in meeting you and getting to know you before he makes his decision on the contract... He has yet to sign it after all."

This news mollified Daphne... according to Snape... it wasn't Voldemort... but then who could it possibly be? A flash of Green eyes in her mind caused a mild blush to form as she hoped against hope that he might come for her... a fool's dream no doubt.

With that thought... Professor Snape took her by the arm and they disapparated into the night with a muted pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah... new chapter!!! Rate, Review, Subscribe and Favorite... Hope you enjoyed as much as I did... More to come... and We're out of Las Vegas... Woo Hoo!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, Thank you for reading my story. Please review with constructive criticism... If you don't like then please don't read.
> 
> A/N2: This is a response to Bloody Brandy's Vegas Wedding Challenge


End file.
